Apocalypse:book 1:1:The Lost Arc
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: being fixed.
1. prologue

Crazy: After much delay i have finally edited the first chapter of the lost arc. it's a much better edition than the original and I'd like to thank Crazyeight for his inspirational writing, his stories have helped me develop as a writer, and his opinion that led me to rewriting this. This story is about a number of the digidestined but mostly TK and Takato are the heros of the fic, TK the subtle hero and Takato the bold one.

I do not own Digimon, i don't own all that much.

On with the fic.

* * *

The other side

Tai was no stranger to running for his life but this was totally unexpected. Flying not far behind him was what appeared to be a black winged angel, not that he'd call it that considering it was hell bent on killing him.

Thankfully the alleyways where not to broad making it much harder for the thing that was after him to fly properly.

Tai knew that he'd be helpless if the thing behind him got to close. Its sword had cloven through lampposts like butter. Tai turned another corner thankful that the thing, what ever it was, was really bad at doing corners.

Tai curse realizing his mistake. He had run into a dead end. Hoping that the thing had crashed he turned to run out of the alley he was in however the figure of his enemy stood blocking the entrance. The figures black wings were stretched out to their full length. All other features about tai's new enemy where hidden by a long black cloak, it had a few tears in it. In the thing's right hand was a black nodaichi(a nodaichi is like a huge katana.).

For the first time the figure spoke. The voice was defiantly male. It carried an emotionless tone. "How much do you want to live?" it asked coldly.

Tai's response was simple. "A lot and you wont be killing me today,"

The figure walked over to him. Much to Tai's surprise he was bigger then the figure. "How about you give me something of equal value to you life and I'll never have to kill you."

Tai looked sternly at the figure. "What do you want?" he growled

The figure chuckled. "I was thinking a slave. Your sister would be nice."

This was all it took to drive Tai beyond negotiations. Without a single thought in his head other then protecting his little sister he lashed out at the figure. "Go to hell you freak!" he shouted.

His punch missed the figure only catching on the hood of the cloak. The hood fell away to reveal the true face of the enemy. The face of a fallen digidestined.

Tai steeped back in shock. "H-how y-you're supposed to be dead." he stuttered.

The figure just laughed for a few moments. "You could have found the answer so easily if you had just looked."

"What do you mean?" Growled Tai as he ducked under a slash from the fallen digidestined and placed his palm against His enemy's chest only to slightly push him back.

The Fallen digidestined slammed the but of his sword's hilt into Tai's forehead, knocking him to the ground hard.

"What I mean." growled the Fallen digidestined. "Is that I left clues, I left them everywhere, school, our homes, your digivice, hell I even left you a guide book That said. "I'm not dead." but no you're just so bloody ignorant to everything that isn't about you."

The fallen Digidestined let out a dark if not evil and maniacal laugh. "Why Tai, if you had some guts you'd have told the others what really happened but I don't think that little slave I'll be getting would take it too well."

"So you think you can take anything you want! Well I won't let you!" Tai shouted as he surged up and shoulder barged the fallen digidestined. This was one of Tai's less that successful ventures as he merely bounced away, like he'd run headlong into a iron wall. Something was really wrong now and Tai knew it, this guy was like some human digimon…

'No he couldn't have…. Could he?' Thought Tai desperately not wanting it to be true. 'If I'm right, if I'm right then we're done for.'

As Tai stood up and a look of realization crossed his face the fallen digidestined spoke with a hint of amusement. "Bravo, Bravo, well done. You worked it out, most impressive, especially for a moron like you. Yes a clean way with no shoving digivices into people's chests and I found out how to make it permanent. I've perfected it."

"Sorry but I don't see how it's perfect, your still only as powerful as an ultimate." said Tai softly as he fully straightened himself and made a dash for freedom, the only problem was that there was a human with the same level of power as an ultimate level digimon in his way. Tai crashed back into the alleyway holding his stomach where he'd been kicked.

The fallen digidestined walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him ruthlessly from the ground so that they were eye to eye. "Do you honestly think you can stand up to me now that I've biomerged with Daemon's Muramasa, you can't touch me."

"Why are you doing this? I don't.. no I can't believe that you're the same person!" Screamed Tai as he struggled to break free from the grasp of the person before him.

Tai was smashed brutally into the ground where he lay for a few seconds, struggling to breath properly, he'd been winded from the fall.

The fallen digidestined looked at him with a mixture of pity and irritation. "Of course I'm the same person you knew, but people change. It doesn't matter how fundamentally good or evil they are. They will always change when they reach the one thing they can't take. As for why. It's because of this.

The fallen digidestined begun to rant like a maniac. "Where there's love there's hate, where there's knowledge there's ignorance, where there's friendship there's solitude, where there's reliability there's the choice to not help others, where there's hope there's fear that this hope will not occur, where there's sincerity there's denial and lies, where there is kindness there is tyranny, where there is courage there is fear, pure fear and where there is light there is darkness."

"No your wrong." Tai growled in anger. "I can't believe this shit you're spouting."

He charged to escape but before he could get even close to past the fallen digidestined a horrible pain ripped straight through his chest and he was practical tossed aside or he would have been if not for the blade that had skewered his heart. The blade was jerked out of his body, pulling him down onto his face. He felt the hole on the left side of his chest closing much to his amazement, it shouldn't be.

"What.. What is this… it ca-can't be." gasped Tai as he spat up blood.

The fallen digidestined laughed once again in that maniacal way. " Yes it's the very same, the same virus that took his life. The destructive power of both light and darkness. Two sides of the same coin."

"Like I said you're wrong, They aren't the same thing, darkness destroys and does nothing else." spat Tai through the blood in his mouth.

"Don't talk nonsense. Your sister is the light but also the darkness, try to see the difference between darkness and evil. The other side isn't evil it's just dark." with those words the figure leapt into the air and begun to soared away.

Tai watched as the figure vanished into the clouds above and he muttered. "Why…."

"WHY TK!!!!!" He shouted before he felt into a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kari was sitting at the desk in the room she'd shared with Tai for her whole life, on the desk a bunch of papers were scattered but Kari didn't really feel any need to look at them, they were just study notes after all and they weren't even hers. They were in fact Tai's notes, and had nothing to do with her but what did have something to do with her was the small pendent that lay on the desk.

The pendent was perhaps the only thing that had helped her remain sane in for the last seven months, for some reason or another whenever she looked at this small emerald with a even smaller shard of onyx in the centre surrounded by a ring of golden, red metal. It hung from a delicate chain of the same golden, red metal. It was like a symbol of everything that was ever important in her life.

The way it reflected light reminded her of the blessing she had for being the digidestined of light, The golden, red metal reminded her of the boldness of Tai and Davis, the way the four parts of the pendant supported each other reminded her of the trust she had for people like Joe and Cody, the intricacies of the pendent defiantly spoke volumes for her opinion of Izzy, the pendent was made of things that were pure which reminded her of another one of her friends, in fact it reminded her of everyone close to her, it'd been given to her as a gift of friendship this reminded her of Matt, then there was the kindness of the gift, it defiantly reminded her of Ken. There was one more thing to it, it'd been a gift from the person she loved, Kari may have been young but she was sure about what she wanted in life, the love that was entwined with the gift reminded her constantly of Sora who was ever so compassionate and Yolie who had a great sense of romance but above all of these things it gave her hope, even if it was just because the pendent had been a gift from the boy who she could hardly deny her feelings for, Takeru Takaishi AKA TK.

Not that it made any difference right now, that person was dead and there was nothing that they could do about the dead being dead. Nothing change how things are, no one had the power to bring the dead back to life, she'd learnt that, if anything from Tai's brutal words back when she found out about TK's suicided. The boy had used a technique known as data realizing: using the data stored within ones body to create something else, if used beyond data levels of the person, they'd end up sacrificing their own body to perform the technique.

What she didn't know was that Tai had lied to her about raising the dead, it wasn't impossible but more often than not it costed much more than a life for a life. In fact TK had already resurrected both Tai and Matt on one occasion by making a deal with a demon lord digimon. That was one of the two ways that the dead could be brought back to life, the other was to make a deal with an angel lord digimon. There was one price, more of a risk than a price.

It is said that when makes a deal with the devil that they are given a set amount of time before the hellhounds came for their souls, well its wrong both with the set time part and the hellhounds, the demon lord either sends them at any time within a week or they come out once the week ends and the demon lord can't do anything to stop them unless an even greater risk is taken by the one who makes the deal. This was why Tai hadn't told her about this method of resurrection.

TK had used this to kill himself but she still couldn't believe this in her heart, She still didn't believe that Tai had said. "He burst into fire, that's all there is to it. He destroyed himself, he just became fire, he's gone, just accept it."

No mater how much it made sense she couldn't bring herself to believe it. "TK… Damn it. I need to just…"

She tried to but she couldn't even mumble the words. She couldn't say. "Forget about him." She couldn't say this even though she knew she'd have to get over this at some point and move on, the only way she could do this would be by forgetting about him.

"To just hold your hand one more time… even though I'd not be able to let go." she mumbled shacking her head to rid herself of thoughts of suicide and murder. She didn't want to do either but the thoughts just kept coming back like some poison that her body would hold off for a little while and then it'd strike back.

"I miss you, I miss you so much. Back to now. Where is Tai? He should have gotten home half an hour ago." her voice quivered in worry, she'd been doing that a lot lately, worrying and being unable to do anything. There had been to many things that a group of the older digidestainds were doing in secret. Tai, Matt, Izzy Joe and strangely TK. TK died and then it was just Tai, Matt Izzy and Joe. Tai had gone to see Izzy for this very purpose about two hours previous. The trip wasn't far and even if he'd stayed for a whole hour he should have been back by now or at least of sent her a text to say he'd be longer.

She sighed and pulled out her cell phone, and notice that it had one message. It wasn't from anyone who she knew or at least not from their phone. It said:

'_**Search the ally ways between you house and the computer nerds.'**_

It was strange there wasn't even a phone number, which doesn't make all that much sense, seeing as it was a text message. It was strange, really strange, the kind of strange that sent shivers down your spine but she had no idea why. She felt a huge wall of dread flow over her, the air around her felt thin like in the mountains.

She quickly pocketed her cell phone, did the same with her D-3, slipped her green and black catseye pendent over her head and rushed out of her room.

* * *

Tai liked the rain, it had saved his life more than once, but right now it was being a total pain, he was stiff, he was cold and he hurt like a bitch. The rain could normally just turn him numb but this pain didn't act like normal pain, no it was stubborn and endless. He couldn't help but think back to a time when he'd lain wounded and alone in the digital world.

Flashback

It was during a war, four years ago, a little after their first adventure to the digital world, he'd kept it to himself that anything had happened, after all no time had passed in the outside world. The rain had fallen then too, just it was colder and much more numbing, his chest had been pierced with a large blade and now just the wound remained, it would have bleed a lot more if it weren't for the rain, which at best would give him a small while longer to live, but that was also a small while longer to be saved, he had lain there dying slowly with a faint glimmer of hope that he'd survive. Hope it was constant even in the end, even when death was upon you hope always seemed to hold on, defying all odds it stood amidst the suffering.

He saw it, as he felt his life slip away, that thing that TK continued to ask why no-one else could see it when he could, the flow a data. Everywhere there was data, the data around him, the data within him and then there was hope, hope that maybe a wish could come true. With all of his will Tai had willed the data around him into his hand, it surged there, glowing bright orange, heat scorched through his body, pain returned but he felt raw power, the raw power of the digital world amazed him. He could bend it to his will but he felt that it'd be risky, somehow he knew that he had limits.

His hand moved over to his chest and the data from around it swirled into his chest and to his immense amazement the wound that had been slowly bleeding him to death closed and vanished as if it's never been there at all. Then came the pain in his hand, there didn't appear to be any physical damage but now that his eyes were open he could see that data refused to flow properly through his hand any more. That seemed to be the price of this technique, it made you unable to draw on the data flow after it was used, perhaps it was like a muscle and got stronger the more you used it, he didn't know.

End Flashback

He'd learnt a lot since then about this technique, commonly known as data realising, to digimon. It did grow like a muscle but it was hard and painful work. There was still now after much training only so much that he could do with the data, but even less in the real world where you could only use your own data, if you over did it, your body would be drawn into the realise.

The rain continued endlessly, a never ending torrent of cold and sadness to many but while it was cold it gave him hope, he didn't know if he first realised due to being close to death or due to just being still and staring up for so long but he felt, deep down that it was the rain that'd let him live long enough to grasp the technique in the slightest. So here he was lying in the rain that gave him hope, beaten by the child of hope, his dead comrade and friend.

'TK, why?' he wandered silently.

Flashback

Seven months had passed since MalloMyotismon had been defeated. It really wasn't all that long, there was peace for them for a while and then, they'd ended up here.

A group of four sat around a computer screen. These were four or the legendary original eight digidestined. Amongst them was himself the leader of the digidestined and chosen one of courage, Matt his best friend and chosen one of friendship, Joe the medical student and chosen one of reliability and the last person of the group was a student at Tokyo University despite being one of the younger chosen one's his name was Takeru Takaishi or T.K. for short he was also Matt's little brother and the chosen one of hope.

"So does anyone know what this stuff means?" he asked in frustration. On the computer screen were numbers, codes and words that Tai didn't understand….. Much.

Joe shock his head. "It looks a bit like medical reports but none of it makes any sense to me. TK you know some of this stuff don't you?" he looked over to TK who had a look of shock on his face, tears rolling down his cheeks, pure sorrow covered his face.

"This is…" TK begun and the words seemed to vanish from Tai's mind and everything of that memory blurred away.

End flashback

Tai knew something important had happened after that. It had been something really important but he couldn't remember right now in the slightest. He was afraid, very afraid, he knew he was helpless but for some reason, despite this fear he felt that he could still go on.

'What happened back then? Why can't I remember?' Tai thought afraid of what was going on.

A strange reasonless fear had started to effect him as soon as he'd meet that black angel. 'Who is he? He can't be TK. There is no way that they are the same person but…'

Tai's body felt heavy and ready to give up but he felt something. A faint but distant hope. A hope that he might just live and something else, part of himself that he'd been letting slip away, he felt that he had to face this fear, to stand against it. He didn't know if he could be brave again, to be brave and stand against ones greatest fears, that was what was required of him.

The virus would finish him off shortly, that was all that there was to it, it's kill him and leave no evidence, the situation was hopeless but hope still just held on, as it always did, to the very end. TK was like hope, he didn't seem to fall for good until everyone else was down, he held on until the very end, just like hope, maybe hope could save him, at least he'd let himself go thinking that if nothing else.

The sound of hurried foot steps snapped Tai into full awareness. Forgetting his pain for a moment he tried to stand but failed only letting out a loud scream of pain. The virus wouldn't even let him move, he knew he was well past the point that he'd have any chance of being okay.

'Why the hell does shit like this always happen to me?' he wondered for a second as the sharp burning pain slowly faded from his chest and a dull cold throb of pain took its place. He knew that this was the worst it had ever been and that he was doomed.

Being on the edge of conciseness and deaths door Tai barely heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Tai are you alive?" came a voice that Tai recognised.

It was the same voice as the black winged angel that had attacked him earlier only it didn't have any of the malice that the black angel had. Tai tilted his head towards the voice.

"What does it matter to you?" he crooked faintly, anger rabid in his voice."You tried to kill me. Now your back to finish me off."

"NO!" the figure, who looked just like the black winged angel, shouted firmly. "Why do you think I'd want to kill you?" Why would I want to kill you when it was you who showed me how to be brave, how to stand for what I believe in and to never betray your friends. You're like a second brother to me. One way or another we are family. Tell me what's going on Tai?"

Tai looked in shock. "B-but it was you. You tried to kill me?"

The figure of TK cringed at the accusation. "Tai why would I want to kill you?"

Tai's face was constructed of anger and pain. His very being burning with rage at the gall of this thing to try and trick him like this.

"Come on finish me off with that bloody sword of yours." he said this nodding his head at where he remembered the nodaichi being at the figures hip. "What 'cough' where's it gone."

TK knelt down beside him. "Tai did I have a black sword and black wings when I attacked you?"

Tai started to cough again but this didn't stop him from nodding.

Tai could taste a warm liquid in his mouth. 'blood' the thought passed through his mind. He remembered the taste from when he had travelled in the digital world. The honest truth was that the story's of their first adventure in the digital world had missed out a lot of details. There were times when members of the group had almost died from vicious wounds and sadly one had. The best thing Joe had ever done for the group was come to the rescue in there situations.

On more than one occasion Joe had been freaking out about how bad the whole situation was and how the patient was going to die. Strangely they had all survived and it turned out that the digital world had made them able to heal much quicker, if the bleeding was stopped and everything wasn't too deadly, then they'd heal in a few days from even the most horrible wounds.

The figure sighed. "Tai I have a lot to explain but that's useless if you die." a hand was placed on the wound causing Tai to flinch.

Despite being quite used to pain after all his adventures in the digital world this still bloody hurt. "Kuso!" he swore. Before he was overtaken by a strange sensation of weightlessness. The sensation seemed to continue for what felt like hours until he was abruptly pulled to his feet by the figure.

Tai found himself on his feet sore but he had none of the previous shotting, horrible pains. He felt alive, he still felt the virus but it seemed to be behind some kind of barrier, he knew that any barrier would break after some time but some was better than none.

"Tai." said TK bringing tai to his scenes.

"What?" replied Tai harshly.

"That thing that attacked you was… how should I put this? An imitation." Replied TK calmly

"How?" Tai asked

TK lowered his head in what appeared to be shame. "It's made of everyone of my desires."

At this Tai gripped the figure by the collar, doing the only thing that made sense to do. "So you do want me dead! And you want to turn Kari into some kind of sex slave!"

TK eyes widened in pain. "No I just want you to be out of the way for a while and well with kari, I want her but not like that, but that thing doesn't understand it's desires….. My desires."

Tai looked with realization at the figure. 'He's not my enemy.'

Before Tai's mind could wonder any further TK got into the matters at hand. "You have to take the rest of the digidestined, that have crests, or have played a major role in in past battles, on the arc into limbo until it's safe."

Tai looked at him wondering what was so dangerous that they had to run from it. He soon got his answer as if TK could read his mind. "The energy of the dark ocean will soon consume both worlds and no I can't read your mind, you are just predictable at times."

Tai scrunched his fist up. "Then why run when we can fight?"

TK shock his head. "To fight the dark ocean's evil we need to awaken all 26 crests. The 13 crests of this side and the 13 crests of the other side. We have nine. Nine out of 26 we have quite a way to go. Now run!"

Tai flinched but let go of his comrade and sprinted off in the direction of home.

* * *

The figure watched him go. He felt that this was the last hope of the world, no he knew it was the last hope.

'Now to find that bastard who is giving me this bad name.' he thought a bit of anger in his mind. A pair of golden wings appeared ripping through his already tattered shirt and with a single flap he was thrown into the sky.

There wasn't really any time to tell Tai what had happened or how he was alive. The truth was that he'd fused himself with the Excalibur of Suraphimon, and it was very powerful, he at the very least had the power of an ultimate but he still knew why this form of biomerging was flawed, it hurt, a lot and without a digimon to tune yourself to and rely on you had very little control, even if you spent as long as he did training in this form. While with his new powers he could easily fell ultimate level digimon and in a long battle where he'd suffer much he may be able to take down a mega but he'd defiantly die trying.

Then there was the pain, there was no way that the power was worth it and he couldn't disengage the biomerge either and that made it so he had to endure this pain continuously. He hoped that he could eventual split himself from this weapon but he wasn't able to yet. He could still fight, a digimon of perhaps champion level and win but it'd be a close fight, if he was a plain human.

The figure scanned the area's above, below, in front and behind him for any sings of the black winged angel. A golden bracelet strapped firmly to his wrist. It was a simple but amazing piece, a thin gold band with two golden wings extending above either side of the hand. He continued to fly seeking his foe.

Tai ran knowing that he only had a small while till the world would be infected by the evil of the dark ocean.

'I need to get everyone in one place. Where?' the question was the only thing on his mind.

"The school! Yes perfect." he blurted out having found the answer to his question.

This caused him to be distracted long enough to not notice the figure running towards him. 'SMACK' Tai fell over having collided with a smaller figure.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." he hastily apologised as he got to his feet.

"Tai! You're okay. I came out looking for you, worried that you'd gotten yourself hurt and you've been dancing in the rain all night." came the reply from a familiar, while slightly peeved voice.

"Kari? Oh it is great to see you. Do you have your d-terminal? I need to get everyone to the school." Tai asked looking at his sister. She looked up. She was surprised by the appearance of her brother. He looked worn out as though he had been tied up and left for a week.

* * *

TK landed behind his replica, black and gold stood still for a moment, both waiting for the other to move, raw power ripping around them. Lightning and blackness flowing off of them.

"So TK, how do you feel about suicide?" Asked the brightly light TK in a morbid fashion, fitting his morbid joke.

"Well, it's perfurable to that justice crap most people spout like no tomorrow." Replied the other, darker TK with a smirk.

The dark TK made the fatal mistake of striking first, he spun and slashed out at the bright TK with a sidewards slash, The other TK simple blocked the blade with a transparent, radiant golden one. This blade was like a small sun being right in your face. The bright Tkkicked the dark ones hand and ended the fight a moment later. As his replica was helpless to do anything he finished it and rammed Excaliber into the dark TK's chest.

"You almost are just like me, but you never trained with those two. I guess it made one hell of a difference.

TK felt a tugging sensation. 'damn I caused a rift I'm an idiot.' he thought knowing just how useless it is to try escape a rift. After all he had been pulled into his fair share.

* * *

Limbo: the arc

Tai sat in shock as he watched the arc's monitor. On the monitor were two pictures one of earth and one of the digital world. Land that had once been green was now black or grey. That's what most of both worlds looked like now. It was a sight that you'd hate to see, just chaos and pain, evil and cruel.

"Tai it was lucky that you got as all out before this happened." said Sora who sat beside him and the others nodded in agreement other than Davis.

"Why did we run? We should be down there fighting." shout Davis like the fool he was

Tai sighed at the younger digidestines thoughts. "Don't thank me if it had been up to me we'd be down there fighting."

The whole group blinked in shock. It was Matt who asked the vital question. "So who told you to run? Jenni?"

Tai looked at his best friend, tears running down his face. He didn't know how to say it, how could he say it to Matt and to Kari…

"No not Jenni, it was him, he's alive." Tai replied finding it imposable to say his comrades name but somehow managing to say it at all.

The whole group stood in silence…. Even Davis. They all knew what Tai meant. There friend was trapped in a world that was falling to evil. Then as usual one single person broke the silence.

This was Kari her voice quivered. "TK's alive."

* * *

Crazy: I hope you like this edited version of chapter one.

Please read and review, both new and old readers.

Note: TK is not super powered.

Reviews comparing the original and this are welcome.


	2. Ch 1: hazard breaks time!

Crazy: well I had a plan but I dropped it in the trash on the way home, then I had another plan but threw it out the window.

Tai: I'm alive!!!!!!!!!

Crazy: yes you are but only because I lost the plans and.....

Agumon: you tried to kill Tai?! pepper breath!

Crazy ducks and starts running: someon really does hate me!

Tai: yep. I'd say it's all those people who love how 02 and the other series of digimon ended. Disclaimer Crazy doesn't have any ownership of any digimon series.

Crazy: that right. now will you please call off the agumon?

Tai: nah you deserve this. anyway you need the exersize. now on with the fic.

Crazy: thats my line!

* * *

Hazard breaks time

Hazard Gallantmon (defiantly not Gallantmon crimson mode) felt himself falling off of the Hypnos tower. His one remaining dragonic wing was far too damaged to slow his decent. In fact it looked like it had gone through the shredder, soaked in gasoline set on fire and after that scrunched up really well. His black and red armour was in a real bad state at that moment. Parts were covered in cracks others looked like they had gone through a furnace. And then there was the assortment of weapons sticking out of him

As he fell everything around him became unimportant. After all what was there other then two fortress like towers. Shinjuku lay in ruins, all of Tokyo lay in ruins, Japan hell the whole world had become no more then a charred orb with a polluted ocean. The Hypnos towers were probably one of the last signs that humans had ever existed.

He looked back at all the good times he'd had. Like when he had first met Guilmon. Sure he was scared stiff but as soon as that had passed he was happy. He remembered Calamon and Guilmon playing around. When Impmon had finally accepted friendship. When Rika chose to call them allies. All the uncalled for momentai's.

Unfortunately with all the good memories came the bad ones. When Guilmon digivolved to Migidramon and he had been too afraid to stop him from almost destroying everything. When Beelzemon had betrayed them. When Leomon had died. When Jeri had been controlled by the d-reaper. 'if only we had know about the others' he thought. When Henry the pacific died and Henry the warmonger was born. When Henry lost the last member of his family his little sister Suzie he lost all sense of reason and Wargargomon was the result. The time when they lost Kazu and Kenta. The only reason they had held out as long as they did was because of Marineangemon's powerful barrier. Since Kazu and Kenta couldn't biomerge they were sitting ducks. This had affected Ryo badly despite how it may appear he considered the two goofballs his friends and responsibility. He remembered when the reapers had gotten their hands on Jeri and tried to use her as an amplifier for their power. How the reapers had killed his family slowly and painfully before his eyes just to make him suffer. How just moments ago Yamaki had held the last reaper in a grip called dead mans hold, It's a hold when you have nothing left to fear because your already practically dead, so that he could lay the final blow.

Hazard Gallantmon hit the ground with an enormous bang and sending up a huge cloud of smoke. When at last the smoke cleared three beings lay in the crater. The first Guilmon who was beaten up pretty badly, Demimigidramon who looked like Migidramon with all the evil sucked out and there was always something odd going on around him this little guy was actually Guilmon's split personality and lastly there was the most hazard pron tamer ever Takato. He was just looking at the sky amazed that all the destruction and pollution hadn't done a thing to the sky. 'still the same old blue sky even after three years of war and mass pollution.' he thought. It baffled him how separate the sky was from the rest of the world.

They had celebrated their victory over the D-reaper but every time they defeated one of the other reapers they had mourned for the comrades they had lost tamers, digimon or others. Some had fallen bravely others running in fear. "damn the only people left are me, Henry, Ryo and Rika. We're the last people on Japan or maybe the whole world." he laughed half heartedly. "well I guess this is the end of the human race." he said this not thinking that it would be impossible to make more humans but Henry had lost it and wouldn't be able to raise kids, Ryo hadn't smiled in years so any kids would end up depressed and Takato wasn't able to walk without a cane and still he had a limp. 'what seventeen year old has a cane?' he thought looking up as his friends walked over to him. They looked relieved after all the fighting and killing. Henry for the first time in over a year looked calm, Ryo had a sad smile on his face and Rika was crying not something she'd normally do but he guessed she had no real reason to hide her feelings now.

The three and their partners slid down the side of the crater until they were right beside him. The digimon went over to Guilmon and Demimigidramon. "hey Takato you okay?" Henry asked. Takato sighed with relief. "yeah I'll live. You sound a little more like your old self." Henry just smiled. Ryo sat down letting out a sigh. "what now?" he had asked the question that bugged Takato the most. "I don't know. Maybe we search for survivors. Set up a place to live." he sighed knowing it was pointless. "damn it! You guys know full well the world has been destroyed. The food in there will only last a few more days. It's over." Rika finished her rant. Ryo looked up. "not necessarily. What if we go to the digital world?" Takato frowned at Ryo's statement. "we could but why?" Henry bowed his head in shame of knowing such an idiot. "because Takato in the digital world you never have to eat." after a few more minutes discussing it they decided to sleep on it.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Guilmon & demimigidramon's dream (digimon dream?)

Guilmon sat in his old hideout with a loaf of bread in one hand twenty or so more on the ground. He was enjoying life just relaxing and eating. His alter ego who didn't look too much like him was coiled around a pole with a romance novel in hand. "hey Guilmon?" the lizard of superior intellect asked. "yeah?" replied the child like lizard. "is it me or are you still as obsessed with bread as ever?" said the Mini dragon. "yep! Especially Guilmon bread." he exclaimed. "what you reading?" Guilmon asked. "oh this thing. Just a romance novel." replied the Mini dragon. As long as the two had know each other there had been *** rules. Rule one: no one hurts Takato. Rule two: no stealing food. Rule three: no using hazard without the help of the other. And rule four: Guilmon must not talk about anything romantic related in the presence of Demimigidramon. Right about now Guilmon would be in breach of rule four but it would be the mini dragons fault. "Me thought you hated romance?" questioned Guilmon. The mini dragon looked up. "why would you think that? I just never had time for it during the war."

That was how they came down to only having three rules. Guilmon swallowed another bun. "I wish we could just go back and make every thing right but it's more likely we'll mess everything up." the mini dragon in his company spat out the half eaten bun in his mouth. "what did you say?" guilmon tensed felling just how serious Demimigidramon had become. "but it's more likely well mess everything up." Guilmon repeated. "before that?" Demimigidramon snapped. "I wish we could go back." repeated Guilmon. "not parts you knucklehead the whole thing!" shouted the mini dragon who had never know a more infuriating digimon. "I wish we could go back and make everything right but it's more likely we'll mess everything up."

The real world

The group found themselves woken by a horrible howl. "Demimigidramon! How many times do I have to tell you, no howling inside!" shouted Takato over the howl. Now that every one was up Demimigidramon decided now was as good as any other time to announce his plan. "sorry to wake everyone up but I know how to fix everything!" everyone in the room stopped grumbling. And they all wondered where this was going.

Takato: 'what the hell he can fix everything? But he just ruins things. He couldn't fix a something that only needs some Sellotape.'

Guilmon: 'is this why he stopped my dream about bread?'

Rika: 'he better bloody hope he can fix this. I think I'm starting to fell myself again. Oh he better be right.'

Renamon: 'what happened to my secure reality. Didn't he always go on about how he wanted to destroy things not fix them'

Demiwarkyuubimon: 'the spirit of hazard is talking about fixing something. That that that that the the the. What the hell?'

(A/N: Guilmon, Renamon, Teriamon and Monodramon all have demi counterparts. More will be explained in the story)

Henry: 'he's offering us everything back. I can't believe it. Wait there must be some catch. And I bet it's a big one.'

Terriermon: 'why am I suddenly reminded of all his other plans. The ones involving huge explosions and falling buildings. Maybe this was inevitable. Maybe if the reapers didn't do it he would. Nah he's to lazy.'

Demiwargargomon: 'why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt'

Ryo: 'aw crud another one of his hair brained schemes.'

Monodramon: 'I think I should digivolve just in cause he needs a bit of a beating.'

Demiwarcyberdramon: 'he's telling the truth this might just work.'

"now as you may be wondering how is this possible? The answer is……..(he pauses for dramatic effect) the final power of hazard, the most dangerous thing I know of, we go back in time." the mini dragon had only earned himself a group looking at him like he was stupid. "however there is a catch. We will only exist for one day in that time. Long enough to influence the future. So what do you think?"

The whole group: "your crazy! That might just work." the last part varied from person to person. The group continued to discuss the proposal all night figuring out what to do. Who would confront who's past selves, what advice they might give them, when they should go back to and any other things that needed discussing. "it would be brilliant if we could cause the spirits of hazard, sacrifice, peace and truth to awaken sooner." said Ryo who was reading through his old journal. "hey I never realized it but I was back in the real world on the day Guilmon was born." he said raising an eyebrow. "so it's the perfect time." said Takato. The group nodded.

****************************************************************************************************************************

It had been decided. Rika would influence Takato. Takato would influence Ryo. Ryo would influence Henry. Henry would influence Rika. Rika would be joined by Renamon and Chibamigidramon. Takato would be joined by Guilmon and Chibawarcyberdramon. Ryo would be joined by monodramon and Chibawargargomon. Henry would be joined by Terriermon and Chibawarkyuubimon.

The group of twelve stood in front of the remains of the old shed where Guilmon used to live. Four humans, four digimon and four digital spirits. "do it Demimigidramon." Takato ordered. The whole group could hear the pain in his voice. They al knew why. It was because they would all die 24 hours after they went back in time.

The mini dragon rose up into the air, the hazard sing on his chest glowing brightly. The whole group felt a huge tug on their bodies and minds, their very existence was being dragged back through to a time when they had been much more innocent. Then there was just darkness and for some reason the mini dragon felt that he had miscalculated and something big was going to happen because of it. The question was weather it would be for better or worse.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Three years previous: The Arc

Davis had a bad habit of thinking out loud and it got him into a lot of trouble, like right now. "ah didn't TK like, kill himself?" and before Davis could move of his own free will he found himself slammed against the wall by three people. One of these people was totally predictable(of course Davis didn't think he'd get slammed against the wall at all). It was matt TK's older brother. The second person was quite a surprise to most of the group. That being tai. It was the last person however that was the most surprising. Joe had Davis pinned up there just as hard as the rest of them.

"do you remember how we all fell for Mallomyotismons second illusion and TK saved us?"(this doesn't happen in cannon) shouted matt. Davis just nodded. "then you remember what TK promised after Sarphimon sacrificed himself." growled tai. Again Davis nodded. "he promised his life to protecting the digital world and if that kid has ever done anything, it's keep his promises." finished Joe. Davis looked down. "I guess your right he isn't like that. He wouldn't die for no reason. Please tell us what really happened?"

"we had been researching something important. Just the four of us," tai said as he started his tale. "Joe, matt, TK and myself, when we found something that most of us didn't understand. It was TK that finally figured it out. The thing that we were looking at was a report for a digital genetic experiment." tai paused. "when he had finally finished for some reason he just told us to run and the fact that he had Excalibur out meant he was serious…… when we got out we saw the whole thing." tai stopped to take a breather as emotions he had buried deep inside came to the surface. Joe decided to take it from there. "the whole building was collapsing into one point. We saw it there plain as day the gate of destiny. We could see TK holding onto something but he lost his grip and was pulled into the gate." Joe sat down after he finished looking worn out.

"What was the experiment?" asked Kari. Tai looked up and to everyone's shock tears were running down his face. "the experiment is……"

* * *

Crazy: ah don't you love it. a magnificent cliffhanger.

Demimigidramon(we've decided to just call him hazard): yep and even better two cliffs in the same chapter.

Crazy: well it is kinda strange to have it like that don't you think?

Hazard: well this is you so we know it's either going to be something stupid or crazy.

Crazy: of course it's going to be crazy. try remember my name.

Hazard: how much haze you changed the battle between the digidestines and Mallomyotismon?

Crazy: you do not want to know. read & review. I'm begging you.


	3. Ch 2: reborn

Bijuu go crazy: yahoo! i got a reveiw. thanks Lord Pata. today we have the legendary BlackWargreymon with us.

BKwargreymon: first why have you given me this ridicules shortened name and second why the hell did you wake me up!?

Crazy: well your only here for the day and i want to know how you fell about your luck.

BKwargreymon: luck it's horrible. if those idiots had just let me kill that arse then we wouldn't have the mess we have now.

Crazy: well i wouldn't want to be part of the stone works either but what do you think of my story.

BKwargreymon: it's just like you. on the edge of madness.

crazy: madness thats perfect. now the disclaimer. say it.

BKwargreymon: the mad one doesn't own digimon.... and if he says he does I'm always up for a fight.

Crazy: now things are ready to go. on with the fic.

* * *

Reborn

Takato blinked as he opened his eyes taking a look at the clock. "crap! I'm going to be late." he shouted flipping out of bed. He quite literally flipped out of bed landing with a thud. He slowly stood taking a second look at his clock he realized that he still had some time. Having time meant he could met up with Kazu and Kenta before school. 'why do I have a strange feeling of deja vu.' he thought as he pulled on his blue hooded shirt and grey short pants.

He raced down the stair with his backpack on and grabbed a bun before running out the door. "hi mum, bye mum." he said as he passed his mother. "hi dad, bye dad." he also gave his father the same greeting. His mother just sighed. "what's wrong hunny." asked her husband. "oh nothing just some kids give their mother a hug when they leave."

The dinosaur

As Takato entered the dinosaur he got his usual greeting. "hey bout time chumly." from Kazu and from Kenta. "hey Takato." the two were in the middle of a digimon card match and Kenta had nothing on Kazu. Takato however was already thinking of all the faults in Kazu's plan. 'Why haven't I noticed all his mistakes till today.' Takato thought of all the matches he'd had against Kazu and well Kazu had always tried to win with pure attack power. 'I can beat him that easily.'

After a small while it was Takato's turn to play Kazu.(I don't have a bloody clue how the game works.) "hah Metalgreymon will attack and it's over." shouted Kazu. Takato started laughing. "do you know about the blood soul revival card. If I play this card on the turn I should lose. I get to bring out one mega or lower." Kazu blinked in shock. "so?" "I played it before you attacked. Now who to chose?" Kazu then smirked. 'Takato doesn't even have a decent mega.' "ah met MagnaAngamon. Now it's over." Kazu looked at the finished game in front of him. 'imposable chumly beat me that easily.'

Takato looked at his cards. 'how did I win? And where did I get these new cards. Blood diamond energy? Wait that's one of the three rarest cards. I'm so lucky' it may seem strange to ignore the fact that you suddenly beat your friend who used to crush you every time with ease but it didn't really matter. Takato looked at his watch. "ah crap we're gonna be late." he wined while he hurriedly put his card box away only to have it fall down and his cards to scatter. By the time he had finished picking up the cards and put them away, he did notice a strange blue card but was in too much of a rush too inspect further, he was well late for 'first period'.

School

Takato leaned against the wall out side his classroom with a small sketch pad in his hand. 'he'll be ultra powerful with attacks no one would expect from a rookie.' he thought completely unaware of his surroundings. "what's that?" asked a familiar voice that Takato being himself decided to ignore the familiarity, or at least that's what he intended to do when a large darkness covered his vision. 'what have I gone blind?' he thought for a moment. Then words came to his mind as a cover and the darkness faded.

"oh it's just something my hands drew on their own while I was listening to you class from out here." he said from the bed he now lay in. "takato your awake." came the voice of his teacher. 'awake what does she mean?' he thought looking around he realized he was in the sick bay. "what's going on?" he asked looking up at his teacher. "when I came out to talk to you. You just collapsed and started shivering. When I got you here you started shouting a lot of weird stuff." she replied shacking with every word. 'she's alive? How? Wait when did she die?' he didn't have a clue what to make of all the thoughts in his head. "what the hell is going on?" he muttered in frustration. Somehow he felt different. Reds seemed to be jumping out at him as well as blacks. 'why red and black?' his thoughts were getting more and more hectic by the second.

Without thinking he leapt out of the bed and started to run for it. 'why is this stuff happening to me? And what was I shouting about.' he couldn't even start to get his head around what was going on. He pushed open the schools front door's. the sky was red meaning it was late afternoon. 'I was out for that long?' he thought as he incoherently dashed towards the dinosaur. Upon entering the structure he saw a flash of an image in his head. It was one of the most horrible things he'd ever seen. It was of Jeri a girl from his class but older and her body was mutilated beyond reason. Tears and gashes covered her torso. And her face was hardly recognisable. Then there was a voice as if from nowhere. "beware there is more then one true enemy. There is more then one reaper." and as quickly as it started it ended and Takato felt himself falling down.

Shinjuku hospital

A thirteen year old boy woke to the beep of machines he had become familiar with over the span of his life. But spending three months in hospital at the age of six wasn't fun and this reminded him of that too much. "where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He wasn't expecting an answer after all it was the dead of the night. "well the sign out front says Shinjuku hospital. You felling okay TK?" came the reply in a voice he had never thought he'd hear again. He looked to where the voice came from and to his amazement at the other end of his bed sat bat-pig like creature. "Patamon! But how? This doesn't make… oh I don't care. Your back." TK shouted grabbing the small digimon in a hug. "need air." gasped Patamon mostly in a joking manner. TK held his grip for a few seconds before letting go and calming himself down.

"TK you look different?" Patamon stated in a questioning manner. TK let out a small chuckle. "he he well you'd probably be able to stay at champion or ultimate level if you had been training with me. I had two years worth of training in one month." Patamon looked at his partner confused. "how'd you manage that?" TK knew he was on thin ice now but Patamon had a right to know. "well it started when I used Excalibur and sort of…" he trailed off only to have his sentence finished by Patamon. "got sucked in as well." when TK nodded Patamon fell over in hysteria. "wait if you got sucked in then who trained you?" asked Patamon flipping through hundreds of evil digimon who had been sent through the gate and about two good ones.

TK started to shuffle backwards. The ice was melting fast and he needed to get to dry land. "well.." TK just couldn't find it in himself to lie to his partner after just being reunited with him. "it was Piedmon and a digimon called CrimsonGreymon." Patamon just ignored the first part. "C-cr-crimson gr-gr-grey m-mo-mon." Patamon stuttered showing TK that the digimon he had thought was just another mega was so much more. "CrimsonGreymon was a great warlord said to have the strength to overpower Azulongmon." TK blinked. 'that guy was that powerful and he's shorter then me.' "wow."

TK pulled himself out of the bed. It was rather draining. "damn, I fell so weak right now. It must have been a virus or something." he sat on the bed breathing heavily. He looked himself up and down and he was still in his same old body. 'I wouldn't want to be cought in one of those rifts that switch peoples bodies.' "TK we leaving?" asked his childish partner. He stood with small difficulty. "yeah as soon as I find my cloths." he muttered looking around the room he was in. unfortunately there was no sign of any thing for him to wear but the hospital gown he had on. "uh Patamon do you know where my cloths are?" Patamon laughed. "of course silly." he started to fly off. TK followed at a steady pace until they at last entered a laundry.

He quickly realised that his clothes could be anywhere. That also meant he might have trouble finding his D-3. The truth of the matter was he didn't care about what he wore, as long as it wasn't feminine, but he was more concerned about the D-3. So for this reason he got to work sorting through the cloths. It was a tedious job and rather slow. It felt like this until he came across a strange device. It reminded him of a digivice but the design was too diferent. "but then again it might be a new model." he mused to himself for a second before spinning on his heel and looking at the door. "I know your there." his voice carried through the room without any emotion. "both of you."

The door creaked open to reveal a girl around his age but just by looking at her he could tell she wasn't girly in the least. This was probably one of the most useful things that Piedmon had taught him. To read a person. The girl was obviously wearing a hospital gown and she didn't look too pleased about it. "what are you doing down here kid." she said coldly glaring at him. 'she needs to work out that attitude.' "oh just finding my cloths so I can get out of this hole." he had replied in a cheery voice totally ignoring the girls rudeness. Then it was Patamon's moment of glory. "do I have to play hide and seek with the fox?" TK looked at his partner ignoring the girls expression. "nah anyway I think I found my cloths." he walked over to where his cloths were folded and quickly sorted through them to make sure everything was there. "yep everything just how I had it. Do you girls mind leaving so I can get changed?" he stated rather then questioned.

Thew girl walked out of the hospital laundry and humanoid fox like digimon appeared beside her. "that human." stated the fox. The girl looked at her partner. "Renamon how the hell did a human detect you?" she growled at the incompetence of her digimon. "Rika that human is not normal. He smells like he is dead. So does his partner." Renamon was shacking in fear. Rika dismissed this. 'she can't be afraid she's just data… right just data' but for some reason she found it harder and harder to believe that Renamon was just data. No matter how much she tried to convince herself she couldn't dismiss the thoughts that had appeared in her head.

Meanwhile inside the laundry room TK was watching a scene he knew well enough. His D-3 was changing form though only slightly. The only difference was now the right side was flat and had a slit in it for swiping cards(not that TK would know that.). As he examined it he noticed it had a few new functions like digimon identification, partner locating system and some others. Deciding to get out of the dump refured to as the hospital he pocketed the new digivice.

He opened the door and walked past Rika without even acknowledging that she was there. "hey freak. Where do you think your going." he looked at the girl. 'so childish. That look in her eyes she's obsessed with power. Of course I'm not going to be much help to her.' he thought before replying. "just out of this hole." he said hoping she'd just let him go without any trouble. "no not until I take your little pigs data." TK looked at the girl very annoyed. 'she just had to say pig.'

"Lighting bubble!" came the shout of an attack. Renamon reacted too slow to intercept the attack aimed at Rika. Rika lay on the ground behind Renamon culching he stomach in pain. "patamon! Control yourself and hurry up." TK barked his orders grabbing Patamon and walking away quickly.

After a short walk TK found himself outside the hospital doors. 'the world is fine no dark presence around but I did go through a rift so this could be an alternate world.' Patamon sat on his head with a sad look on his face. 'TK has changed a lot since we first met but I still know when something's bugging him.' TK looked at the sky before stating the problem that had just arisen. "Patamon I'm just a normal human again. I don't know weather to be happy, sad, angry or afraid. I don't need to jump between the digital world and the real world all the time but I'm powerless now. I might stand a chance against a rookie but that's it." Patamon jumped off his head and floated beside him. "well I guess that's why I'm here now." TK smiled at his partner. Patamon was back this was the sweet life…… well kinda.

Shinjuku park

A blue haired boy stood stock still. Three teenagers stood in a triangle around him. The biggest one spoke. "hand over your money punk." he ordered in a stupid voice. The blue haired boy's name was Henry Wong half Japanese half Chinese but that aside he was skilled in kung fu but a total pacifist or at least that's what the small green bunny sitting on his head thought. The bunny may not have noticed but Henry had changed a lot in the last few hours.

"and if I don't?" Henry asked in a challenging tone. The thugs didn't even notice Henry's change of stance. "then we smash your skull in." replied the leader. "then.." said Henry slowly. "your done." he finished smooth and dangerous. Before the thugs could react Henry had slammed a heavy punch into the leaders stomach taking the wind out of his opponent. He dived past the winded teen so he could face all his opponents. One of the thugs who was still standing had already started to charge. He threw a wild punch which Henry avoided with ease in a side step and struck his second opponent down with a side kick to the kidney. The thug fell to the ground with a scream. The third thug stood stock still, fear creeping through him.

Henry looked at the last thug two thoughts in mind. 'I could beat him now and be done with them.' and. 'he's afraid. He wont attack now.' he chose to side with the second. In fact he could hardly believe what he had done but still he walked down the road with an amazed bunny on his head. "who are you and what did you do with Henry?" Henry laughed. "I'm his evil twin and I shot him, cut him up, put him in a rubbish bag and threw him in a river. Is that okay Terriermon?" this stunned Terriermon even more. 'he just joked with me?????'

The dinosaur

Takato woke to find himself still in the dinosaur. The sky was dark and he would be in trouble when he got home but he knew he was forgetting something. 'that blue card. I wonder what it does?' he pulled the case that held his cards down from the hiding place in the roof. He opened it taking his card reader out and searching for the blue card. It took a few minutes but he found it and following his instects he slashed the card.

The card reader was going haywire. Lightning shotting off of it yet Takato remained unharmed. When the lightning stopped there was a small divice in front of him. It looked like it could slash cards and had a small box screen. Then something came to him. "It's a digivice. My very own digivice." then another instinct took over and he pulled out his pad and slashed it through the digivice(it actually worked right away this time.). A few moments later the screen flashed.

'Creation in progress.'

'Creation in progress. This thing is making Guilmon real? That would be so cool.' he thought as the possibilities opened up in his mind. "I'm tired." he muttered before collapsing into sleep.

The arc

"What was the experiment?" asked Kari. Tai looked up and to everyone's shock tears were running down his face. "the experiment is……" Tai paused letting more tears flow. Then he finished it. "you Kari. You." at that Tai just collapsed the pain of what he had just revealed was horrible. Everyone but Matt and Joe were looking from Tai to Kari in shock.

"slam!" Matt's hand was pressed against the table threatening to break it. "listen here you idiots! She isn't some creature made in a lab. She was taken from her family and experimented on by a group of mad men. I've seen the videos. She's still the same person. So don't judge her by what she is but who she is." after he had finished his shouting there came a knock on the door. "that must be the captain." said Joe opening the door to reveal the figure of the captain.

* * *

Gatomon: what the hell have you done to Kari?

Terriermon: where is the real Henry?

Crazy: Gatomon just read the fic and Terriermon Henry was just messing with you.

Gatomon's claws come out: explain.

Terriermon leaves when he noticing the claws: see ya.

Crazy: now don't worry Gatomon. everything will be explained in the next chapter.(i hope she falls for it.)

Gatomon leaves: okay. but if your lying to me your dead.

Crazy: just to clarify something brought up by Lord Pata. TK is not all powerful anymore, he never was. He was able to beat a weak ultimate now he might beat a rookie with some luck. There are going to be enemies that far exceed mega in this story. Being taught to fight by Piedmon and Crimsongreymon makes him stronger and more skilled at fighting then most humans.

Crazy: read & review


	4. Ch 3: old enemy's new friends

Bijuu go crazy: yes. yes yes yes. i got a second review. thank you Lord Pata. one thing is he the only fan?

Kari: because people don't like how you abuse characters.

Crazy: like the experiments on you. be grateful that i gave you a decent part in this story. i could have TK paired with..... sora.

Sora enters at just that moment: what the hell! i don't want another boy after me and what did you do to Kari.

Crazy: if i told you that it'd beat the whole purpose of what i told Gatomon a while ago.

Kari: and what's with this new girl going after TK?

Crazy: so you admit it. you like him.

Kari: n-n-no I-i-i j-just d-d-don't wan-want h-him to g-e-et h-hurt.

Crazy: your that bad. the only person worse would be Hinata but you don't know about her.

Kari: just be quite and do the disclaimer.

Crazy: yes as everyone knows i don't own digimon.

Kari: yaeh if he did this stuff would have happened in the real thing.

Crazy: on with the fic before i get angery.

* * *

Old enemy's new friends

The figure stood in the doorway silhouetted by the light but it was clear who this figure was to the original digidestines. The figure walked out of the doorway into view and seven of the digidestines tensed in fear. They stood no chance against it without their digimon. The figure was of a digimon they had all thought long dead. "Tai did you know about him?" asked izzy who was hiding behind a desk. The digimon laughed and replied. "why should he know of my return. After all I work for hope not courage." everyone took a double take. The digimon in front of them held a menacing presence and they all had doubts of him being employed by TK.

A voice came from the doorway. "Piedmon don't scare the kids." everyone looked towards the new voice. There before them floating a few feet off he ground was long lost comrade. "Piximon!" Mimi shouted running and hugging the pixie digimon. Piedmon was a name all the digidestines know. The name of the strongest dark master. Davis, Ken Yoili and Cody had run to hide various objects when the name had been stated.

Piedmon looked around at the terrible show of faith but then again would you have much faith in one of the most evil people you know. "I'm not your enemy. I work for a friend of yours and couldn't kill any of you if I tried. I helped that boy escape the digital god of death many times why would I be your enemy when I can be something much worse." the group stared at the digimon with similer thoughts to. 'we're going to die.' or in Tai's case. 'this guy could have found redemption. Right?' or in Matt's case. 'trust what TK is doing.' or lastly in Kari's case. 'get the fuck out of this room.' and she decided to state it. She stood up and before anyone could stop her she had punched a mega level digimon. Piedmon finished his sentence a few seconds later. "your training instructor."

Shinjuku park

TK walked with his partner on his head. He was tired and annoyed. "Patamon why the hell did you attack her?" he asked a small bit of anger in his voice. "I don't care if someone calls me names but no one calls me a pig. Got it TK." TK could bearly hide his laughter. 'I called him a pig when I was younger and did he whine or what.' "okay just don't attack the next person okay. We should find somewhere to spend the night." TK said looking around for some form of shelter. The best thing in the derict vicinity was a square concret building with a steel bared door. "TK what you think?" asked patamon who was hovering around inside. "well we're in another dimension by my guess but what dimension? How many demensions are there? Patamon these questions just wont leave me alone." TK had opened the door and was now sitting down against the wall.

"TK it'll be fine don't worry about those things. Right now we've got to just find our feet again." TK laughed at patamon's atempt to motivate him. "don't be silly patamon. We're always trying to find our feet again. Fighting without the power to reach above champion or armour levels. Trying to move on. Trying to fight the darkness without you patamon. Trying to figure out what I'm ment to do. Everything would go wrong and we'd have to get up again. You'd think by now we'd do it with ease. Nothing should surprise us anymore but I don't even know where I'm going from here." Patamon looked at TK with a sad face. He felt the ache in TK's soul from their bond. "just rest now TK." he said calmingly.

After a few minutes patamon had settled into sleep. 'he was telling me to sleep. He really is silly.' thought TK who for the first time in a long time had time to think. Before he had been to busy training of fighting for his life. He'd even tried to find a quite spot in the digital hell that lay beyond the gate of destiny. 'those bastards. What they did to Kari is unforgivable. Using her to create those things.' he shivered at the memories of what he'd seen.

Flashback

"Run! Now!" he shouted to his brother and friends. The purple blade of exaliber extending from the hilt he wore around his wrist. It was bulky but he always brought it with him when there was a chance of a fight. He didn't even look back as his comrades ran dragging Matt with them. "TK come on!" he heard the shout of his brother but he was already to busy with other things to worry about his own fate. A disfigure creature started its crawl out of the computer screen.

He slashed down at the thing cutting it clean in half. 'easy.' he thought looking at the creature that was disintergrating before him. "something's off." he muttered looking for a possible problem. It was rather obvious when hundreds of creatures were emerging from the screens all around the facility. 'they used her as a catalyst to create these things.' "I will never forgive them!" he shouted slashing through a nearby monster. It had tried to block the attack but excaliber was to powerful to be defeated by the likes of these creatures.

The creatures came in hundreds of forms but they all had faults. Some looked like huge dogs with their praportions way out of order. Some were like humans with added features and many defections. They all had grey skin, hair and eyes(for the ones that had eyes). Their numbers were rapidly increasing from hundreds to thousands.

"I have to end this now." he said letting out a gasp of pain as one of the creature landed a slash on him. He lashed out at the things around him clearing some space. "this whole place can go to hell!" he shouted in pure rage. He swung Excalibur in a circle and a golden ring appeared out of nowhere. Two picies of gold appeared in the ring blocking the hole. The two doors started to slide away. "gate of destiny!" he shouted releasing the gates power. "full release!" the gate started to spin rapidly and everything around was being drawn into it. He ran and dug Excalibur into the ground to prevent himself from being sucked in by the gate.

It was consuming everything. The things, the building, the computers everything around was being sucked in. Chairs, desks and other random things. 'maybe I should have put a bit more thought into this. Oh well too late now.' he thought as Excalibur ripped through the ground. He felt the tug becoming too much. "goodbye big brother, Tai, Cody, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, Yolei, Ken, Davis and goodbye Kari." he muttered as he felt the tug of the gate finaly pull him from the ground. As he went up towards the spinning gate he just felt that it wasn't over yet. Then there was darkness but not the kind he hated or feared. It was a more gental darkness.

A few hours later.

He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be part of the digital world. It was completely made of green blocks of data. (like in mount infinity in digimon world.) two digimon stood in front of him meters apart facing each other. One he recognised all too well. Piedmon. The other was new to him however. It was a digimon that much resembled Kowagamon only it was the size of a large person and black with white patterns. "don't interfare Piedmon or you shall be next on my menu." hissed the bug digimon. "sorry Preokowagamon but I have a debut to pay back to this boy." replied Piedmon drawing two of his swords and slashing down with one while he used the other for a thrust. Preokowagamon however saw this coming and blocked the first blade with an armoured claw and sidestepping the thrust. The bug followed this by lashing out with all of his spare claws. "hell ripping!" the bug shouted.

Piedmon let go of his swords and rolled forwards under the bugs legs. Standing up behind the bug he gave it a vicious punch to the back of the head and the sound of something cracking was heard. Piedmon drew one of his remaining blades and cut down the length of the bug destroying him. Piedmon seathed the blade and moved to pick up his others.

A few minutes later he walked over to TK who was still on the ground unsure of what was going on. "ah digidestined of hope. It has been a long time since we last met." Piedmon said with a grin on his face. "what the hell do you want?" demanded TK. His voice was full of anger rather then the fear Piedmon was expecting to have to deal with. "I want to pay back my debut to you." replied Piedmon who was getting a confused look from TK. "what?" asked TK who was having difficulty processing the facts. "I owe you for saving me from evil. In this land I have found reabilitation, honour and a new purpose. You need to be stronger. Right?" Piedmon spoke with respect in his voice. "yeah what's your point." TK spoke coldly in response but not icy. "I want to help you train." Piedmon said simply.

End flashback

TK sighed. 'Maybe they'd learn to live with the fact that I set them up to be trained by him.' it was dark and he still would not fall into the trance of sleep. TK wanted to do something anything to take his mind off of the fact that his home was being destroyed and he could do nothing about it or that the bastards in that lab had done those things to Kari. So he sat and just looked at the sky outside the door.

The hospital

Rika lay in the bed at the hospital while Renamon fussed over her. Making her comfortable, helping deal with the pain from the attack. Rika had never seen renamon like this before. She was practically pulling her fur out in worry muttering. "it's my fault. It's my fault she's hurt." she would just keep repeating it in worry. 'is this some sort of glitch?' Rika thought looking at the fox. 'no it's real. But it can't be real. Renamon is just data.'

Renamon felt sick to the gut. 'I let this happen. I should have moved more quickly. I must get stronger. Stronger so that I can protect Rika.' her thoughts were running rampant. She looked at Rika calming her self she asked. "do you need anything?" the question was heard but ignored by Rika who was shivering. 'sheets I must find some more sheets.' thought renamon as she an off looking vainly for the elusive sheets. She soon returned to Rika's room without any sheets. "she's cold what do I do?" the fox muttered to herself. Renamon did the only thing left that she could do. She climbed into the bed with Rika and embraced her.

The wong apartment

Henry lay in his bed completely awake. His eyes fixed on his hand. 'why did I do it? I could have just run or handed over the money but I fought. Why?' he flexed his hand in fustration of not knowing what had happened to cause him to fight. 'I hate fighting so why did I do that?' he just couldn't find the awnser. Then it came like a punch. An image appeared in his mind. It was of a girl somewhere near his age with a curved blade protruding from her chest. She had long brown hair and a hint of Chinese blood in her appearance. Then the girls name came to him in the sound of a shout. "Suzie!" he heard his own voice shout only it was older.

Henry sat up like a flash. "Henry you okay? You look like you saw your evil twin." said Terriermon who Henry would have to deal with later. He got out of bed and slipped out the doorway. He silently walked down the hallway to his younger sisters doorway. He carefully opened the door without a sound and pecked in. Suzie lay in her bed asleep and unaware of anything around her. "Henry what are you doing up?" came his dads voice from behind him. He turned to face his dad who was standing over him. "ah just had a bad dream." his dad looked at him doubtfully. "so why are you peeping into Suzie's room." Henry looked at his dad in relief. "in the dream she was…." he found himself choking on the words. "she was what?" his dad asked. "dead. I just had to make the felling go away." finished Henry who was now a shacking mess.

"It's okay Henry. I've woken from dreams like that before and done the same thing. I know what it's like to fear losing someone precious to you." said his dad who was now sitting with him in the lounge. "okay dad. I think I can go to bed now." replied Henry after they had talked for a good ten more minutes. 'Suzie is lucky to have such a loving brother.' thought Henry's dad.

The dinosaur

Takato woke with a start from a dream about a girl who was being looked after by a Renamon. (well she wasn't fighting.) looking at the sky he could tell that the sun was rising. "shit I've been here all night." he shouted jumping to his feet with his D-arc(I don't like calling them D-powers.)still in his hand. He looked around him to find that no one was there yet. "maybe I wont get into to much trouble. Huh what's this." he said looking at his D-arc. The screen showed a broken digtama.(digimon egg.) "aw I missed it hatching. Where is it." he muttered pressing the arrow button till he came across a cumpuss like thing.

The arrow didn't appear to be pointing north but some other direction. 'maybe I should follow it. Okay but I'm in total shit.' he got up trying to get rid of all the kinks in his body. "note to self. Don't sleep in the dino." he muttered. As he set into a run. Takato wasn't the fittest person around but he wasn't bad due to miss asagi's evil gym leasons. After a few minutes of running he entered a construction site.(the one where Guilmon appeared.) A light burst from the ground shocking takato and when it was over there sat a small red dinosaur digimon and a miniture digimon that resembled a megadramon with fine dragoinic wings, claws and not a trace of metal on it's body. It was pure red and black with the same symbol on it's chest that Guilmon had. The second digimon was only there for a moment.

Takato reached the bottem of the steps. "Guilmon?" he asked. The dinosaur ignored him instead examining himself. Guilmon cought sight of a rat. "pyroshere!" he shouted letting off the fire attack. Takato backed up a bit. Guilmon turned to face him. 'oh no he's going to kill me. And the last thing I'll ever hear is that horrible growl.' "please don't kill me?"

* * *

Renamon: how dare you!

Crazy: don't you like being close to Rika.

Renamon: i-it is-isn't l-l-like that. s-she w-was just cold.

Crazy: really then why are you doing what Kari was a short while ago.

Renamon: I'm not! i just don't fell comfortable in this room.

Crazy: of course you don't i traded your diner for a drug that'll put youn in heat. and i have hundrads of male foxes in cages.

Renamon: your holding them hostage.

Crazy: i could let them go but that'd put you in danger and Rika would kill me.

Renamon runs out of the room.

Crazy: she believed everything i said i don't believe it. read & review.


	5. Ch 4: the meeting

Crazy: today I have with me my so called editor. Itachi chiookami! my friend what do you think of this story so far?

Itachi chiookami: get out of my room.

Crazy: we're in the lounge.

Ciookami: it's five thirty in the morning leave me alone.

Crazy: you just don't want to help me here do you?

Chiookami: go back to sleep.

Crazy: it's just after lunch so tell me what you think.

Chiookami rolls over and does a rude gesture.

Crazy: huh I should have talked to Shukaku instead.

Shukaku: kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!

Crazy: i own no anime or manga, that means I don't own digimon or naruto.

Shukaku: kill naruto!

Crazy: he is like me, crazy. on with the fic.

* * *

The meeting

"young one's do you hear me?" asked a distant voice. "if you do remember what you have learnt about destiny. You always have a reason to be somewhere." the young one's listened intently before one replied. "So what am I here for. Why am I in some different world? Why am I not in the middle of a battle? And how did he come back? I'm not being ungrateful but I just don't understand." the voice drew closer. "first comes the trials, Second the meeting, third the quest and forth the battle. That is all I can say young one's find each other first then join the rest in that world. Hazard, peace, sacrifice and truth must be united. One of you has forgotten much to be here the other has lost his home and family to be able to have this chance to save the world. The trials await." and with that the voice vanished from the two young ones minds. The two young one's woke. One a crazy digimon fan, the other a warrior deep in battle for the digital world

The hut that will be Guilmon's

TK stood stretching his limbs. Today was a day for recon work. Finding his feet in this new world and hopefully it would only take today. He looked himself down. He wore a pair of brown pants tattered and ripped in place, a navy blue shirt with rips and the normal wear and tear you get and his hat. He was in bare feet not that it bothered him much. "okay I need some new cloths." he muttered searching his pockets for some cash. Unfortunately he didn't even have a pocket to keep a wallet of money. "shit I'm broke!" the sound of Patamon laughing caught his attention. "what Patamon? This isn't funny. "well I just think that if they charged for interdemenshi whatever travel you'd be bankrupt." TK had to admit he hadn't used conventional means of travel in a while.

After a while the two felt ready to face this new world… which wasn't all that different from TK's world. "okay we're in Shinjuku." Patamon nodded as he sat on TK's head. The said teen walked out of the hut to look around at the world. This Shinjuku park was much like the one he remembered from going there at sometime or other. It was early and no one was around. Well almost no one. TK looked around for a good spot to observe from and of course being in a park there were plenty of spots. He chose a tree near a playground. 'there'll be kids around here.' he thought focusing on the area around him. As he guessed kids ranging from all ages stared to arrive. He watched, as most of them were of no interest to him, with a bored expression. Then he saw something interesting.

"Patamon did that kid over there have one of those digivices?" he said pointing towards a kid in a blue hooded shirt and a pair of grey pants. "yep he's holding it. Maybe he can answer a few questions." replied the digimon as TK dropped from his tree and started to trail the boy. TK would dash from one shadow to another so the boy wouldn't see him. After a few minutes of this the boy reached an abandon construction ground. At the bottom of a hole a beam of light burst up. In this beam TK saw something interesting. 'numbers. Wait ones and zeros, data.' his thoughts were flowing until the beam disappeared and in it's place sat a red dinosaur with black markings. On it's chest was a symbol. One TK didn't recognise but he felt it's power. A power that radiated off both the boy and the digimon. "that's the power of a crest." muttered Patamon from TK's head as they watched from the top of the hole.

They watched as the dino digimon used a high power fire attack destroying a rat. He heard the voice of the boy. "please don't kill me." said the boy in fear. "TK should we help him?" TK looked down. "no he'll be fine. That digimon won't harm him ever. It can't even if it wants to."

The hole

Guilmon looked at the boy in front of him and felt a strong pang of attachment. "tamer?" he asked in his childish voice. Takato blinked. "you called me tamer. Yes my own digimon." he exclaimed. His excitement was interrupted by a voice. "a tamer that sounds different from what I usually here." Takato and Guilmon turned to face the person who had interrupted them. At the top of the hole stood a teen with messy short blond hair under a hat, he wore brown shorts and a navy blue shirt both of which were torn and damaged in other ways. On his hat sat a Patamon toy. For a second Takato believed it was only a toy but when it leapt off of the teens head he knew it was real. "what do you want?" shouted Takato. 'he's going to take Guilmon away or even have that Patamon absorb him.' Takato's thoughts were running rampant until. "I need some help. To be honest I'm kinda lost."

Takato calmed down. There didn't seem to be much of a threat coming from the teen. "well that ones simple your in Shinjuku." Said Takato as he and Guilmon emerged from the hole. The teen just shock his head. "that's not what I was talking about. What do you know about interdimensional travel?" Takato shock his head. "nothing. Just that it's going from one world to another." the teen nodded at him. "okay you see I come from another dimension and I need to know what does the word digimon mean to you?" the word rang through the Takato's ears. 'this guy must be from another dimension to ask that.' "It's a TV show that started a few years ago and became really popular and now there is a card game as well. Of course you know there are real digimon right? Why?" said Takato. the teen stood still for a second processing what he had just heard. "exactly what is the show about?" asked the teen who knew the answer could be very long.

"well.." started Takato. "it's about a group of kids who are sent to the digital world. Well that's how it starts. These seven kinds get sucked into the digital world while they are at summer camp." the teen was quickly finding this an all to familiar story so he continued it. "they arrive in a forest and meet their digimon partners. They are then chased by a Kowagamon and they fight it at a cliff. They think they had won and then the bug sends them into a river. Right?" Takato looked at the teen. "you've seen it so why ask me about it." the teen looked up at him. "One last question." Takato felt that this person was really good at getting information. "okay." "what are the seven kids names."

Takato looked more lost then most people in a maze that has no exits. "um their names are Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and TK." the teens reply was a simple one. "fucking hell. My life can't….." he stoped. "if I sat it it'll happen. Okay this is a problem. The most important part of my life is a TV show. Fuck." he continued swearing while giving the wall beside him one hell of a beating. 'that's impossible. It's not like there is another dimension where the characters from digimon live. Right? Hell if digimon a real how can I say something like that is impossible.' "wait are you TK?" he asked the teen who nodded in reply. "yes and you are?" "Takato"

The hospital

Renamon slowly slipped out of the bed not wanting to disturb her master. She wondered the halls silently looking for a trace of that persons existence. Nothing, the only remanent was the bruising on Rika's stomach. Renamon felt that the teen they had met would play an important role in the future. She knew something big was happening and that boy was involved.

Rika slowly opened her eyes. "egh." she groaned felling her bruising. "Renamon?" she asked looking around in panic. "yes Rika?" replied the warrior vixen. "where are you?!" shouted the girl going into shock for some reason. Renamon rushed over to Rika's bed and grabbed her shoulder firmly. "Rika I'm right here." she said trying to make sense of what was going on. "it's so dark." she said standing up and walking over to the window. Her stomach pained her and no matter where she went there was only black.

Renamon stood in front of Rika wishing she could somehow be of assistance. 'if only I knew what was wrong. Then maybe I could do something.' she thought as she studied her partner intensely. "Renamon I can't see anything. What is going on!?" then it caught Renamons eyes. "Rika what does it mean when someone doesn't have pupils?" the fox digimon asked.

Back with TK ad Takato

Takato looked in amazement at TK. "this is so awesome. You're the TK the Takeru Takaishi. Wait? What about that whole twenty five years later thing?" TK was stall rather pissed at his situation. "twenty five years later? Hmm I don't recall wait maybe it was that dream. Did Tai become a diplomat?" TK felt like the world was against him now. Takato nodded with a dumb expression on his face. "that was an illusion to trick me into letting the world fall to evil but it didn't work to well." TK was looking towards the sky now.

"you must know tons about digimon. Being a digidestined and all." stated Takato. "sorry I'm no here on holiday. I have to find some people." said TK as he started to walk off. "maybe I could help you find them?" Takato asked knowing that the help of a digidestined would make him much more powerful. TK stopped for a second as Patamon whispered something into his ear.

Out of Takato's hearing range

"TK are you sure he can't be of any help? We don't have a place to go, you need new cloths and a good nights sleep in a real bed." said Patamon knowing how much his friend could focus on a mission. "well maybe he could help us but I'm not sure. He wants our help in raising his digimon but I don't think it will be a smart idea." said TK not wanting to be stuck with a kid who thought that digimon were all fun and games. "we don't have to train him we just have to direct him. It'll work." said Patamon not taking no for an answer. "okay." muttered TK turning around and walking over to Takato.

Back in Takato's hearing range

TK cleared his throat. "well maybe you could help us." Takato looked at him with a grin that would put davis getting a date with Kari to shame, not that it would happen. It was around then that Patamon considered that he might just have gotten both of them killed.

The school of Takato and henry

Henry sat at his desk watching the clouds out the window as Mr Mori continued to blab about something or rather. The clouds were the only things keeping him calm. He felt off being this angry. He would hear jibs from his classmates, even if it wasn't about him he just felt like it was. 'maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to have a fight. I thought that I was over this problem.' he hadn't felt the desire to fight in a long time but back then it had been almost constant.

Flashback two years ago

He smashed his fist into the other boys nose not caring that he had won long ago. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the person who was interfering with his sick fun. "let go punk." he growled at the dark brown haired boy who had stopped him. He boy continued to try to stare him down with his cold brown eyes. The boy wouldn't loosen the grip on his shoulder. He scrunched up his fist and lashed out hitting the boy across the face but he just kept his grip. "why do you always pick fights?" the boy asked. There was concern in his voice. It was the first time anyone had shown him concern after a fight.

"Well it's fun." he replied without thinking or caring. The other boy didn't look at him in disgust like other people would. "fighting isn't fun. It hurts people. How do you think your family feel about you fighting like this?" he shrugged at the other boys comments. "what should they care?" the other boy just pointed across the field to a five year old girl. She was bawling her eyes out. "Suzie. Who made her cry?" he demanded to the boy. The boy looked at him and shattered his resolve with one word. "you."

That had been a turning point for Henry. He had stopped fighting and taken up kung fu for the discipline it offered. He had changed completely. He was no longer a fight freak but a pacifist. He became calm and collected.

End flashback

Henry looked out the window in an attempt to calm himself. 'why is this happening. I don't want to hurt my friends. I don't want to hurt anyone. Why do I want to fight?' he asked himself in his pained mind.

The arc training centre

Veemon had just run his 200th lap of the track and the instructors weren't letting up. He looked around. Agumon was on the climbing wall going up and down which he'd done over 200 times, Gatomon was on her 1000th lap and only just sweating. It was these sights of massive endurance that baffled him. They had been doing these sorts of exercise all day and somehow the older digimon weren't tired but himself, Hawkmon, Armidilomon and wormmon were all exhausted. "how can they do that?" he asked no one in particular. "well their not spoiled brats like you." said Gatomon who had lapped him again.

The hospital

Renamon looked at Rika in fear of what was happening to her. Rika was the most precious thing in the world to her. She'd do anything for her. She just wanted Rika to be happy. Right now she was looking at the two violet orbs that are Rika's eyes. The only thing was that they lacked pupils. "Rika tell me what it means. Please." she asked desperation in her voice. Rika let a small tear flow. "I'm blind."

* * *

Crazy: how did that happen?

Rika: that was not in the bloody plan.

Crazy: I don't get it either maybe I lost the plan again.

Rika: how can you be so care free. you practically killed me off. I'm a main character.

Crazy: it's not like I'm getting rid of you. the next chapter is all about you. I think thats what I'm going to write.

Rika: better be. now are you going to beg for reviews.

Crazy: no I'll ask. please read & review. I'm almost begging here.

Rika: your pathetic.

Crazy: and you've got no heart. I don't know why I'm trying to help you.

Bugs bunny: thats all folks.


	6. Ch 5: empathy Rika's end and begining

Crazy: school kills. i know this chapter is really short but it is very important to the story.

Ukuzu: what the hell am i doing here?

Crazy: well i'm kinda bored of using characters everyone knows about. i came up with the idea for Ukuzu on the spot one day.

Ukuzu: okay i'll do the bloody disclaimer. Crazy doesn't own any francise. Digimon and Naruto included.

Crazy: well that was quick. on with the fic.

* * *

Empathy Rika's end and beginning

Her eyes looked emptily at the ceiling. 'why?' the thought plagued her mind never letting go. 'why does it have to be so dark? So empty?' "Why do I have to be alone?" she muttered to herself almost silently. There was no reply none and she knew the answer. She didn't need to be told. She had always pushed anyone who tried to get close away and now that person was Renamon. Renamon who would give an arm, leg or her life for Rika. She had pushed her only friend away. She thought back to what she had done the previous day.

Flashback

"I'm blind." she stated with a pain slowly starting to well inside her chest. Of course Renamon knew nothing about what blind meant. "what is blind?" the vixen digimon asked shakily. "what does it matter to you! Your just a chunk of data! I'm just a tool to you! Get the fuck out!" she shouted furiously throwing the first thing she could get her hands on at Renamon, this just so happened to be a dictionary. Renamon just looked down. Weather it was pain, shame or something else Rika could not tell because she couldn't see anything. How did she tell that Renamon was looking down? She just felt it.

Though she didn't see it but a few seconds later Renamon jumped out the closed window with a huge crash. Rika just started to fell her way to her bed the tears slowly running down her checks. 'why am I crying? It's just data. Is it?' she thought as her doubt came back to her in a rush. When she finally lay down she couldn't find peace because Renamon stayed firmly in her head. The vixen digimon stayed there in her mind never ceasing to leave her alone.

End flashback

The problem was Renamon wouldn't leave her mind at all. Not all night, not in the morning either. She had been so confused she hadn't slept a wink. "Renamon? Please listen to me?" she asked despite the fact that Renamon should have been long gone. There was no answer to her voice. "Renamon I-if your there. Please don't leave me?" she begged the air. There was no response. Rika felt a lump in her throat and one thought crossed her mind. 'she's not coming back.'

Shinjuku park

Renamon stood in a random tree among the hundreds. She looked back on the previous day. She knew she had made a horrible mistake. "I wish you were still here old friend. You'd be able to tell me what to do. If only that person hadn't been so stupid." she muttered dragging her claw down the trunk of the tree.

Renamon looked down at the memories of the friend she had lost long ago. It was something that would never leave her, a pain that was always there. "I just wanted to see her smile again." sobbed the vixen digimon. "so that's why you stay with that bitchy girl." said a childish voice from behind her. Renamon spun to catch the offender. The so called offender just happened to be the Patamon that had attacked Rika a night or two ago. "what do you want?" sneered Renamon. The Patamon shrugged. "I was just sitting up here wondering about a guy I met the other day. "

The two sat in silence for a while. "so how'd it happen?" asked the smaller digimon. Renamon blinked in shock at how straight forward Patamon was. "wha." Patamon shrugged. "I just want to know why she's like that." it stunned Renamon how relaxed Patamon was. "why a digimon as young as you is in the real world? Just something that is interesting to me." Patamon continued in a mature way. Renamon didn't say anything for a second, then. "it all started two years ago….." and so Renamon told a story of friendships and hardships, danger and safety, good times and bad, loyalty and betrayal. As the story flowed out of Renamon the pain in her heart slowly started to lift.

"so you didn't have it easy either but your just a kid. Why are you stuck fighting? Why did you give up your childhood?" said Patamon verifying a fact that very few people knew of, digimon at one point in their lives are kids. Not when they're rookie or below but when they are young their data must mature. Their childhood is about the same as a human but puberty is a rapid processes. "it's complicated. I didn't have anywhere else to go. The place I grew up in was destroyed and Rika saved me. So I went with them protecting Rika." Renamons explanation seemed satisfacionary to Patamon. "why are you here then?" asked Patamon. He knew there must be a pretty serious reason. "I-I don't know w-what to do. She's blind again. She was fine a little while ago but then suddenly she couldn't see." Renamon sobbed. "open you heart." and that was the last thing Patamon told Renamon for a long time. She watched as the small digimon leapt off the tree branch in a blur.

The hospital

Rika felt the tear role down her face. 'I driven Renamon away and now she hates…' "Rika." said a sad voice but it was just the one she longed to hear. "Reanmon?" she asked in a voice filled deep with hope. Then she felt something furry wrap itself around her. Renamons head rested by her shoulder. A deep affection was coming from Renamon for a reason Rika didn't understand but she felt it. In fact she felt every thing in Renamon heart, the pain, the fear, the deep old betrayal and the love. Rika felt that she could hold this embrace forever. She couldn't let go, because if she did the path before her would close. Rika didn't realise it but this was the point in her life where everything changed.

A strange static feeling rushed through her body. Before her eyes appeared binary code, hundreds of ones and zeros, then a flash of light and she lost consciousness, falling into a deep abyss of pain and misery. She was entering part of the digital world, a forbidden part and one that is very dark. This place had a real name once but now it's just …. The dark ocean.

Renamon's POV

Renamon watched helplessly as Rika vanished before her eyes. This she knew should not happen. there was a crushing feeling in her chest. 'I failed her. I failed to protect her.' the thought stuck like an annoying insect. She knew she couldn't rescue Rika on her own, but who could she turn to. "I need help." she muttered. The question was who. "that persons still nowhere to be fond, that Patamon looked like he was to preoccupied to help me, that just leaves….him." she gulped down knowing her only option was as good as suicide. "I need that traitors help."

* * *

Crazy: wow what a pain. what i need now is someone to start trying to peice this together. i just want to know if anyone can figure out what i'm doing with this fic.

Willis: One questio am i dead. and if i am what happened to the rest of the international digidestins?

Crazy: Kill you off? no way i still have a very big role for you. Fate is the warrior of hope but i can't have two teriormon. i have a plan.

Willis: wonder how long this will last?

Crazy: ignore him. please read and review.


	7. Ch 6: the knights of hope

Ryo: no funny bisnes BGC

BGC: of course you want to know about the levels of digimon above mega.

Ryo: well.... thats half of it.

BGC: okay the people, glorios fans and nice people out there will want to know this as well.

Ryo: just get on with it. I'd rather spend the day with kazu and kenta......

BGC: we have rockies such as agumon(english dubbed classification), champions; greymon, ultimate; metalgreymon, mega; wargreymon.

moron twin1(kazu): will you hurry up.

moron twin2(kenta): hey and whats with the names.

BGC: after mega we have terra level, legandary level, epic level and mythic level. whew i finaly got that off of my chest.

Ryo: the other thing is i was woundering if i could get my own spin off.

BGC pulls a leaver and the moron twins fall down a hole before they can say anything.

BGC: you've appeared in this fic once or twice and you expect me to make you the mai character in a spin off.

Ryo: so your going to waste at least ten chapters in a huge flashback.

BGC: Okay i'll do the spin off when i find the time.

Moron twins(both): on with the fic

BGC: what the hell? By the way disclaimer: i don't own lost.

* * *

The knights of hope

New York

Willis sat with his back against the brick wall. It had come to this, in but a few short days the digidestins had been reduced from at least a thousand combat able to ten. Willis was just a normal kid if you ignored the fact that he had two high powered war fighting bunnies by his side at all times. Well at least he used to have two war fighting partners by his side. It started one day a few months ago.

Flashback

Willis sat in the bus stop waiting for the arrival of his ride home. Recently he'd been finding himself at internet cafe's talking to other digidestins and most importantly of all, investigating the death of the digital savior, Takeru Takaishi. The reason he was doing this was because TK had helped him save his digimon partner from a virus. The other digdestins had helped him but TK had given him a great power. The seal of fate, his greatest secret. The seal of fate was similar to a crest just it wasn't as powerful. He had still to work out how to use the thing but TK had taken him aside after the whole affair and told him that it was a symbol of one of the knights of hope.

Further flashback

Willis watched in pain as his partner disappeared into data. Davis insured him that digimon don't die but are just reconfigured. It took everyone some time to recover from the battle but he was currently sitting on the porch of an abandoned house. The sound of footsteps came from behind him and he turned to greet his new company. TK stood there behind him with a look on his face that Willis couldn't quite decipher.

"Willis as a digidestined we have responsibilities. Our job can be very harsh. Your digimon most likely wont be able to handle anything at ultimate level so I'm giving you this." he said pulling out of his pocket what looked like a Japanese charm. It was small and had the same symbol on it that the digiegg he had used had on it. "what is it?" he asked curiously. "that is one of the two seals of hope. The seal of fate, the power of the paladin digimon radiates in that seal. When you use it your partners will change. It is a the seal of the right hand knight of hope. Don't mention this to anyone." he ordered before walking off.

End further flashback

Willis looked from on partner to the other and felt a sickening feeling rising in his stomach. 'something's wrong.' he thought looking around as if waiting for something horrible and the truth was that something horrible was about to happen. The air filled with the smell of smoke and then the sound of his digivice. He grabbed the digivice and looked at it to see what was going on. Once again his digivice had detected a digimon in the real world. It had been able to do this ever since he was given the seal of fate. When he looked down at it he saw a wild digimon signal right beside him.

He felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs as his partners tackled him out of the path of the enemy's attack. He raised his digivice making his partners digivolve but it was in vain. Both champion level digimon were battered aside by a digimon made of smoke. He watched in horror as his partners were battered into nothing more than blank data.

When digimon die they are reconfigured but that didn't happen in this case and Willis had to watch both of his partners truly die. At that point he didn't have the strength to run so he just knelled and waited for the digimon to take his life as well. Then as faint as the whispers of the wind there came a voice. "you cannot die yet." he opened his eyes looking up and saw the smoke digimon it's arm raised to strike. He dove to the side just in time to avoid becoming a human pancake. Then he felt something heavy in his pocket.

Without thought or reason he pulled what lay in his pocket out, it was the charm. It glowed for an instant and then in a burst of golden light his life changed more then he could imagine. The symbol of fate burnt itself deep into his palm and from the golden light formed a white gold digimon, it was like some strange man-beast in structure but it had an exoskeleton like that of an insect. The digimon was about seven foot tall with claws that'd rip through anything in their path. Radiating a golden light it turned it's head towards him. "are you okay comrade?" it asked in a gruff powerful voice. Willis just nodded dumbly.

The radiant digimon turned to face the smoke digimon. It made eye contact, a direct challenge. The smoke digimon charged full tilt in rage at the challenge of the radiant digimon. The smoke lashed out with its clawed hand at the radiance, which had been waiting for this. The radiance caught the smoke by the wrist, spinning and tossing it into a wall. The smoke which couldn't actually be touched was far to shocked to stop the radiant white, gold claw that burst through it's chest.

Willis watched the exchange of pure melee. It was something he'd never seen between digimon, he was used to them using powerful attacks to defeat one another. The large radiant digimon glowed before shrinking into what could be it's rookie form. It was like a small cat in golden white armour. It's face veiled by a strange mask. It leapt up onto his shoulder and spoke In the childish voice of a girl. "hey I'm Spritemon."

End flashback

Willis was now referred to as the Paladin of fate, the leader of the resistance, he was one of the few keeping the digidestins alive but at that moment staying alive was more important then nonsense thoughts. Not far away on the other side of the street stood a group of ogremon. They were not actuly Ogremon but rather an empty copy of an Ogremon. Battles really were a lot harder than he'd imagined and he was in the middle of one. "Spritemon you ready?" he asked the small spirit digimon the sat on his shoulder. Spritemon grinned. "okay!" it answered in a cheerful voice.

"Spritemon digivolve to Omenmon"

In a flash the small spirit digimon had grown into the size and shape of a panther. Willis sat on the digimon's back ready for combat. Omenmon had the same glowing armour that his other forms had, claws most digimon would kill for and an amazing light still radiated off of him. Omenmon leapt from their cover heading straight for the enemy.

"**Radiant dash**!"

Shouted Omenmon as he zoomed by in a flash of light. 'that's ten down, ten thousand to go.' he thought sarcastically to himself.

Then things went from weird to weirder and Willis couldn't believe that this was happening. Of course it's not everyday your told to jump and when you do a digimon made of smoke strikes where you were but this was exactly what happened to him. Right In front of him a screen had appeared. He might have expected this if he was in the digital world but he would have never expected to see who he saw on it. "TK?"

Tamers dimension Shinjuku apartment

TK grinned as he pushed the button to turn on the laptop he'd bought. 'When pushed people will do crazy thing's. I wonder if this counts.' he thought as the computer booted up. This just so happened to be fraud. Fraud was normally something he wouldn't even consider, but this was a desperate time. He'd managed to get himself the money he needed to set himself set up in this apartment.

It wasn't easy considering that he didn't exist. He had to spend hours creating his new fake profile. It had involved lots of brainstorming and other such tedious things. To the world around him he was the son of a rich foreigner and was a dropout at school. He'd come to Japan to hopefully better his education. TK had carefully removed any evidence of who he really was.

TK found himself busy setting up the computer so it could work to it's maximum capacity. TK fished an external hard drive out of his bag and connected it by the USB port on the laptop. He tapped his foot impatiently as the laptop read the files on the external hard drive. It was irritating for him to have to wait on his computers slowness. "how the hell do people use computers like this?" he growled to no-one.

After a short but irritating wait the files came up, TK scanned through them before selecting and installing a few. 'I hope this will reach that deep into the void.' TK had put on the laptop what appeared to be, at first glance, they appeared to be an array of anti-virus programs but they were really a extremely complicated monitoring system. It was designed to monitor digital life forms entering the human world, movements of such life forms and look onto the digital plane. He found it somewhat amusing that people never thought to make programs that overlapped like this to make something new(of course there was the fact that it had taken Izzy a whole year to make the program and he already had all the plans for it.). 'Izzy's going to be pissed when he finds it missing.' the thought of the digidestined who TK had stolen the external hard drive from brought back memories of the world he had come from.

Snapping out of these thoughts he returned his focus to the computer screen. "crap." he sighed as he looked at the blank screen. "I guess I need something bigge…." his defeat speech was interrupted by something appearing on the computer screen. It was a flat rotating symbol and one that he knew very well. It was the crest of hope. He looked down at the crest that once again hung around his neck. It was glowing a strong golden glow.

The crest on the screen shrunk and moved up into the right top courner of the screen. After a few seconds two maps appeared, one of the earth, the other of the known digital world. There were two words at the top of the screen "Knight tracer". tk noticed two dots on the screen. Each had a word beside them. One was labelled fate and the other judgment. Out of curiosity he moved the mouse to the one labled fate and clicked. What he saw told him something one word leapt from his lips. "jump!"

New York

Willis watched the smoke creature crash by where they had been moments ago before turning back to the screen. "TK your alive?" he questioned quite dumbly. TK's response was quick and harsh. "yes, I'm alive but forget that you've got three of those things on your tail." said TK from the screen. "Willis do what I say to the letter okay." Willis nodded at the order. Somehow he knew he could trust the other teen to get him out of this. "turn left and run" the first order was barked at him and he obeyed without question.

Willis looked back down at the screen waiting for more instructions only to find it had gone blank. "shit." he swore before turning his focus back onto the smoke creatures. "ignore them!" shouted the voice of his so thought abandoned commander. "just keep running. They sense by thoughts about them." at this Willis thanked whatever entity that had blessed him with a mind that could focus on one thing at a time. "turn tight and head for time square. When you get there have Omenmon carve this into the ground." a diagram with the symbols of hope and fate overlapping appeared on the screen. " when they enter it just will it to activate."

Willis and Omenmon cover the distance in nearly no time but he had a feeling that if this went wrong he could very well die. The ruined remains of time square came into view. 'what I'm I trying to save? The worlds in ruins but maybe there's a chance.' his thoughts stopped as they came to a stop. He jumped down from his partners back. "do it Omenmon." he said moving to behind the circle where the smoke creatures would have to cross it to reach him.

Now that he was waiting he couldn't help but think about the smoke digimon and everything that had happened to him recently. That was the other good thing about his brain. It could easily focus on multiple things at one time. 'he said one of the two seals of hope. Does that mean there are seals of light and the other crests?' his thoughts roamed the possibilities. 'he said two seals. That means that there's another knight of hope somewhere.' before he could continue with the thoughts Omenmon had come to his side after finishing the diagram.

He looked forewords at the three smoke creatures that dashed forwards. 'stand your ground.' he told himself mentally. The smoke creatures were moving in a straight line now with enough distance between each one to make a huge hole in the plan. They were spaced so that when the first one was nearly out of the circle the second was just entering. 'damn Omenmon's to tired after carving that thing to fight one of them. There's a large chance I'll only get one with this circle two if I'm blessed.' he thought calculating his best option.

He stood waiting as the first beast entered the circle, he continued to stand still as it covered ground rapidly. A torrent of emotion was running trough him. Maybe running is the wrong word more like surging. He was afraid like never before as he remembered the lose of his duo of bunny partners. It still hurt after so long and he found it even harder to do this. He wanted revenge now, but before he acted a feeling interrupted. "I can't die yet. They wouldn't want me to give up." he said to himself as the first beast neared the edge of the circle and the second entered the it. "now!" he shouted.

The carved ground in front of him started to glow golden and a transparent wall of golden white light burst up. The smoke creature crashed against the wall only to bounce off. The it started, lightning jumped around the walls increasing in intensity and soon it was jumping from one side of the circle to the other. It surge through the creatures not destroying them at first but as more and more lightning filled the huge golden column they started to disintegrate. With one final burst of energy the column burst leaving nothing where it had once been but a huge hole.

The arc

Tai sat in one of the seats in the meeting room of the arc. He was just sitting there staring into space. A lot of things had been on his mind recently. The one's that came up the most were the truth about Kari and the things that TK had told him. With Kari it was mostly because she was his sister but with TK it was different. The dark side crests, TK had said that they needed all 26 crests. 13 of the light side, 13 of the dark side. Tai also was remembering the letter that TK had left to him and Matt.

Flashback

Tai sat in the same spot he sat now with matt sitting beside him. Peidemon stood on the other side of the table with a envelope in his hand. "this is from the lord of hope for the two of your eyes only. Said the mega digimon handing over the envelope. They carefully opened the envelope revealing a sheet of paper with writing on it.

_**Dear brother and tai.**_

_**This is a backup. I hope you never have to read it but if you are then my first two plans have failed and the death is trying to engulf the world and you have found safety on the arc. If you intend to win this war you'll need these things. All 26 twenty six crests, the 7 seven sealed knights, the 13 thirteen rings and the sword of Ackatona.**_

_**I hope that I see you guys again but if your reading this that means that I can't contact you. I might not ever see you again. Thank you for everything Tai. Matt you are my most precious person, my only brother.**_

_**Love Takeru (TK) Takaishi.**_

_**P.S**_

End flashback

Tai looked over as Matt walked into the room. "thought I'd find you here Tai." Said Matt in a sad voice. "Matt I'm leaving." he replied simply. Matt nodded. Then he spoke. "lets go then." he pulled a piece of paper out of a bag that he had slung over his shoulder. Matt hurriedly scribbled down instructions before signing it. Tai took the paper from him and signed his name. "I guess we're in this together all the way?"

New York

Willis watched as the last of the smoke creatures dashed around the edge of the hole. He watched it drew nearer and nearer. "Hey Omenmon. Can we run?" he asked his partner. "No" came Omenmon's calm feminine voice. "then lets go down fighting." replied the Willis leaping onto Omenmon's back. The two turned to face the oncoming enemy. Omenmon's jaw opened and a ball of light began to form. The smoke creature was coming straight at them.

"**radiant shot**"

The ball of light smashed into the smoke creature knocking it down. Willis knew that was Omenmon's last shot and jumped off as the radiant digimon returned to it's Rockie form. He watched the smoke creature get to it's feet. 'so this is it.' he thought as the digimon charged once again. He pulled his hand into a fist readying to punch the smoke creature, not that he expected it to do any good. Before he could do anything a shout interrupted.

"**Holly lance"**

* * *

BGC: okay first Ryo now you two. does every one want their own spin off.

Tai: well when you started this story with me i thought that you were going to make me the main character.

Matt: not that you've had enough of that.

BGC: why? why would you two want a spin off.

Tai: it'll stop your main story from getting clogged up.

BGC: they say that everytime. they just want some glory.

Matt: maybe but who cares.

BGC: okay I'll consider it. read and review.


	8. Ch 7: how to save a life

crazy: i have finaly found how this is going to work.

Crazy: hello is anyone out there.

...................

..................

Crazy: i'm alone. well on with the fic

Davis: wait why are you leaving me out of this fic?

Crazy: i'm not. you'll just be finding some individuality. now on with the fic.

* * *

How to save a life

A cruel darkness, grey sand and black waves. This place so desolated stood somewhere beyond what was known. In this place there was only evil. The only trace of anything else was a rip in the sky. This rip showed a city that looked to be at war with itself. Rubble in the streets and buildings with chunks missing.

On the soft yet rough sand lay a person. A girl to be precise. She appeared to be wearing a hospitable gown and her red hair was spread out on the sand. She felt so weak, so helpless and so strange. Her violet eyes look up, the empty eyes of the blind, what none saw was how her eyes were changing. The fog that blinded her was slowly, so slowly creeping away from her eyes. In her heart she felt something strong, a deep will to live had sprung up inside her.

In the darkness of her mind she found herself exposed to something that had enter her only recently. Before her appeared a screen and on it a screen came image after image. Horrid images of destruction. Her stomach lurched at the sights before her, a huge red blob consuming everything around it, people running in fear from the monstrous blob. 'what?' she thought baffled by the sight. "that thing is one of twelve vile creatures." came a sad voice from behind her. It felt familiar yet somewhat distant. The girl turned her head to the voice only to see a yellow outline in the darkness.

The outline made a feminine figure but beyond that nothing was discernable. "w-who are you?" demanded the girl in shock. The voice responded almost awkwardly. "who am I? that can wait for another time but I want to ask you something can you forgive the person who took your eyes away? Can you do this Rika?" Rika blinked in response hearing her name. she'd forgotten it somehow. "you know why I'm blind?" Rika's last question would come in time.

Shinjuku (somewhere)

Renamon moved at a blinding pace, ignoring the shocked gasps of the residents of Shinjuku that saw a blur of yellow racing by. She had to find that person or she might never see Rika again. The fox like digimon had one major flaw in her plan. She didn't have a clue where to find the person she was looking for. In all truth what had occurred two years ago still hunted Renamon. 'Jacklemon.' she thought shuddering at the name of the first terra level digimon she'd ever seen besides the sovereign. She remembered the share power that emitted from the dogman digimon almost crushed her.

Despite these thought she still managed to avoid being noticed as anything more then a blur. Shifting out of view she appeared in a tree in an attempt to gather her thoughts. 'what do I know about him?' she asked herself uncertain of what the answer might be. 'he's a bastard. No that wont help. He's around the same age as Rika……' the gears in Renamon's mind started grinding for a few moments. "school." she muttered to herself. "Kuso." she cursed loudly and for good reason. Shinjuku just so happened to have over twenty different schools.(what do you expect it's Japan(Nihon).)

Renamon dashed away heading towards the nearest school, just hoping that shed recognise the traitorous tamer when she saw him. The first thing she noticed when she arrived was shouting, not children but a huge mass of people. This was a bit of an oddity as all the students should have been in class but every single one of them was standing outside gawking at where a huge…… well she wasn't to sure what it was herself but it had landed in the middle of the soccer field.

Renamon focused her vision on the object that was the centre attention of the school she realized that it was some kind of craft. To her and the crowd of students the craft glowed for a second before it diapered into thin air. 'well that was interesting to say the least.' she thought before scanning the crowd for the person she'd come to 'question'.

Down in the crowd

Henry Wong found himself transfixed by the craft like object that had crashed into the soccer field. For some odd reason he felt like he should know what it was. 'Is that some kind of wild digimon?' he dismissed the thought as it had yet to move or shatter into data. He turned to look at the craft once again only now it was glowing brightly. He noticed two colours in the glow, a light blue and a deep orange. The glow intensified and in a moment vanished along with the craft.

Henry felt his head pounding as images poured through him. The school in ruins, a huge phoenix doing battle with a dragon, a tiger and a turtle, The sky ripping itself apart, two fortress like towers standing as the only thing in a ruined city. An armoured dragon man digimon rapidly plummeting towards the ground at the bottom of the towers. The dragon man digimon looked to be some kind of knight, it had what appeared to be the remains of a wing.

Henry jerked his head up banishing the images from his mind. This had been causing him trouble for some time now. 'I started to see all these things a little while ago what is going on?' his question was answered in a strange way. A note on the ground. He found himself enticed by the note, it said.

_**If you are seeing things meet me on the roof after school.**_

It was sweet short and simple. He frowned in announce at the lack of name but he didn't think that it mattered, all that mattered was finding out what was going on.

In the tree with Renamon

Her eyes found him and she found herself thanking whatever entity had guided her to the right school. She moved with speed that was difficult for her to control and grabbed the boy before jumping up onto the roof. Normally shed never risk revealing her presence to anyone but this was a do or die situation. She found herself landing harshly on the roof.

She watched the traitor carefully, just waiting for him to make a move. 'even without a partner he's dangerous.' she thought remembering what he'd done in the past. "Renamon it's such an unexpected pleasure." he said almost sarcastically only to have Renamon glare at him. "cut the crap you bastard, you will answer my question." her voice burning with pure rage. "Okay." replied the traitor

As the traitor listened to the story he found it hard to hide his emotions but he managed it somehow. "so she became fuzzy and vanished. That sounds familiar… yes in the TV show that same thing happens to one of the main characters when she was taken to the dark ocean." said the traitor in a monotone voice. "How do I save her?" demanded Renamon moments later. " don't ask me. I don't really have any reason to do what you say." he replied before turning his back and walking away. She appeared in front of him. "tell me how to save her." she demanded. He grinned. "no." he said simply.

Renamon's rage burst through and she prepared to do to the traitor what he'd done to so any innocent digimon. She crossed her arms charging he most powerful attack. A single glowing leaf appeared in front of her and started to grow. Then as though he was never there the traitor vanished into thin air and so did everything else.

The school roof after school

Henry emerged from a set of double doors onto the roof. He looked around for some sign of life and found two. "boy you can't come to school. If someone were to see you they'll put you in a lab and do experiments on you." spoke a boy wearing a blue hooded t-shirt to a red dinosaur digimon. Henry looked at the two before posing a question and gaining their attention. "are you the one who left the note?" the two looked at him. "ah hah, yeah that was me." said the boy his red eyes trained on Henry.

"Okay, where should I start. I'm Takato Matsuki and this is Guilmon." said the now named Takato. "I'm Henry Wong. Nice to meet you." replied Henry feeling rather awkward. "so why did you want to talk to me?" he asked. "you wouldn't have come up here if you hadn't been having strange visions of the world in ruins. Right?" said Takato rubbing the back of his head. Henry nodded. "I have and if I'm not the only one, then does it mean anything?" as if to answer that question the two tamers found themselves battered by image after image of death and destruction. Images of dead bodies plaguing the streets.

Both boys looked up afterwards. "do you get what I mean?" asked Takato with a edge in his voice. Henry nodded tired from the vision for some reason. He felt his knees give out on him. "what do we do now?" he asked shakily. "I don't know. Maybe we find those people who really stand out in the vision." Henry nodded and suddenly felt like he was doing that to much these days. "so who do we try find first? The girl with red hair, the girl with the sock puppet or those two guys. The one with glasses and the one with the visor.

The dark ocean

Renamon walked along the beach scanning for any sign of her tamer. She'd been walking for the last hour since shed tried to lunch an amplified and concentrated diamond storm and wound up here. "Where ever the hell here is." muttered Renamon wondering if it was possible that shed hit digital puberty. How Renamon wished she had a simple life. Then as if out of nowhere she spied a figure trudging along the beach. It was a figure that shed recognise any day. "Rika!" she shouted before dashing over towards he partner.

Rika looked at Renamon and joy flowed into her heart. "Renamon." she said in her usual cold voice at least that's what it would have sounded like to anyone else but Renamon could tell that Rika was happy just by looking into her eyes. "lets go home Rika." said Renamon putting a hand on Rika's shoulder the pair vanished.

The roof

Takato and Henry had expected many things to happen when the roof got covered by a digital field but this was not one of them. In front of them stood a Renamon and the red haired tamer from their visions and for some odd reason she was wearing a hospitable gown. "okay that's weird." said Takato in shock. Henry shock his head. "that's not weird I straight crazy." then she spoke. "you two?"

* * *

Crazy: okay next time we have 'memory's of a legend' it'll also be the beginning point of Ryo's spin off.

Gomamon: hey whats this about me and joe being important in the rest of the story.

Crazy: you have a role but not that big of one.

Gomamon: well can you at least get some more reviews. read and review.


	9. Ch 8: memories of a legand

Crazy: yes i have this chapter in two of my storys and for good reason. it acts as the turn of point for Ryo's spin off and that's handy.

Yamaki: what do you want? i have a very top secret government agency to run.

Crazy: how does it feel to have only appeared once so far?

Yamaki: i don't really care. I only appear in the actual show a little bit.

Crazy:well now yamaki has given me the cold shoulder on with the fic.

Crazy does not own digimon.

* * *

Memories of a legend

Ryo lay on the bed listening to the world around him. He heard Monodramon snoring not far away and Knightmon patrolling the corridors. It was a rarity in itself for Ryo to fell the need to rest. He just traveled the digital world with his partner seeking fight after fight but deep down he knew he was just running away from a bigger fight. It at least explained why he never feared battle. 'I've tried fighting, but it always ends the same. I always lose my friends, to him or to my own stupidity. Everyone around me suffers. I thought it was over when I ended up in this world but then those two came along, they changed everything.'

He looked over at his partner glad that he was once again in his rookie form. It also annoyed him because it gave him time to think and he hated it he just wished he could be caught up in combat so that he didn't have to deal with these things. "man." he sighed as his mind turned over how he'd gotten to this point in life. To think that this had started with a yes or no question. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts. All his attempts to end his battles had utterly failed.

'I guess I've just got to live with it, after all at least I get to have an adventure.' he thought as sleep continued to escape his grasp. Not for the first time he found himself telling himself. 'bare it, just a few more hours.' but it felt much longer ever time due to the stress of the memories that barraged him. It was constant and with it always came the same lack of sleep. Not that it mattered if he slept or not in the digital world. He thought back to the place where it had begun for him. That room in another world, it used to be his room. He wonder what had happened to his old home as he once again failed to find the sleep he sought.

He sat up on the bed and took a look around him. This room was just as it always was, desolate free of decorations. He remembered when he'd first found this place and battled Knightmon for the right to stay and rest. It had been a brutal fight and neither side seemed to be gaining the upper hand. The two ultimates did near endless battle that day. It only came to an end when Cybadramon managed to peel away Knightmon's chest plate revealing his vulnerable core.

Ryo ground his teeth at the memories as he endured the hours of torturous rest. It was relentless like every night he rest. 'why do I rest' he asked himself once again as the pain flowed through him. He looked towards one of the windows and his escape appeared. Daylight suddenly shone through the window and Ryo leapt up to welcome it. It was his escape from the past, but then again it wasn't. At least not this time, this time he felt direction. Direction was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He looked down at his d-arc. "It is time. Monodramon get up." he spoke to the small dragon like digimon. Upon hearing his partners words Monodramon shot up doing a somersault for effect and landed by his side. "All better Ryo." he spoke in his calm voice that was a stark contrast to how Cybadramon would speak on rare occasions. "good. We have business to attend to." Ryo was grinning the same old grin. A simple lie to the world.

"Ryo where are we going?" asked Monodramon not quite sure if whatever Ryo had planed was a good thing or not. Ryo gave no reply he just started walking. Monodrmon dashed to catch up. "Ryo?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice. Ryo ignored this and continued to just walk. Monodramon was rather used to Ryo just going silent, it happened quite a lot but it still pissed him off. Frowning Monodramon followed Ryo quietly trying to ignore the agitating twitch that was forming on his face.

The two walked in silence as the scenery went by. They just continued to walk, Ryo dreading what he'd find and Monodramon wondering where the heck they were going. 'where the heck are we going? There is nothing in that direction. It's just a digital wasteland beyond this point.' Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. "Monodramon do you remember when we first came to this place?" Monodramon looked around for anything familiar but it all seemed new to him. "no I don't think so."

Ryo released a sad sigh. "well it's very different then when we first came here or even the last time we were here. This place used to be a forest. At the centre was a giant tree that you couldn't see the lower branches. That's just how big it was." Ryo paused to let out a deep sigh. "Do you remember that huge mess we got into about three or four years ago?" at this Monodramon looked up at him strangely in remembrance and sorrow. "This … this is where we met that person for the first time isn't it Ryo." spoke the dragon like digimon. Ryo just nodded and continued to walk in the direction that he'd been going before he'd paused. Monodramon followed loyally as always.

After a few more minutes of tiresome walking Ryo spoke up again as a large temple like structure came into view. "that was built in honour of Egalimon." Ryo chuckled slightly. It wasn't a humours chuckle but rather an ironic one. "you know I always thought that digidesians were supposed to save the world and be noble and all of that stuff. The one thing I never expected was for some one like that person to come along and wage war with the digital world." Ryo came to a stop in front of the ancient styled temple. "Ryo you know just as well as I do that the traitor had plenty of reason to do that." Monodramon's words flowed as did his memories upon returning to this place. "well we fought by his side didn't we?" laughed Ryo dryly empty of any true emotion.

The duo walked forwards into the temple with similar yet totally different thoughts. 'well it's time to find out the whole story.' thought Monodramon as they approached the central room of the temple. On one of the walls rested a stone tablet. 'well I guess it time for me to face my past.' the legendary tamer thought as he began to tell his story to Monodramon.

Flashback

Ryo watched in amazement as the giant dark digital god dropped and crumpled into a heap. He'd thought that this part of his life was over years ago when Millenniummon had been absorbed by his partner. Sadly that didn't work out to well and Ryo felt dizziness overtake him as Cybadramon crashed down beside him. The pair watched as their ultimate enemy disappeared into data shards before they dropped into sleep.

End flashback

"what the hell does that have to do with the traitor?" growled Monodramon in irritation. "Just let me tell the story would ya." replied Ryo before continuing. "as I was saying we'd just beaten him again and we fell unconscious. When we came to we were in a huge forest."

Flashback

Ryo opened his eye's to look around him. It wasn't a big surprise to find that he was no longer at the battle field. Things like this happened all the time to him but what happened next was a much rarer occurrence. Considering that this was the first time it had happened. Just like that. "wham." something or if he wasn't mistaken something's had just fallen out of the sky and landed right on him. Afterwards he just lay there for a while dased trying to descren the conversation that the things that had fallen on him were having.

"You are such an idiot. Just jumping into the way like that. Now look where we are." ranted a female human voice. At this Ryo looked up and saw Two people he'd never forget, the first a girl with fiery red hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail. "Aw come on Rika don't get like that. How was I supposed to know that there'd be another world under the soccer posts." spoke the second person who would be etched into Ryo's memory the boy that was more often than not referred to as the traitor.

* * *

Crazy: well hope you liked it. the next chapter will not be back into the main action but it's really reliant.

Egalimon: so when do i show up?

Crazy: not until the end of the main fic sorry. (trust me that'll be interesting.)

Egalimon: that is such a bummer.

Crazy: don't worry you'll be in the spin off.


	10. Ch 9: sisters

Crazy: I'm back again with a new chapter and no more muses they were really starting ta annoy me. i was planing to put the first chapter of the Tai/Matt spinoff up but i was finding it really hard to extend the idea for a while and this just came to me so enjoy.

Hazard: what about me? aren't we friends? we caused all the chaos together.

Crazy: eh what the hell you've got the job.(if you don't remember Hazard look at chapter 1 not the prologue.)

Hazard:whats with the chapter title? have you done something crazy?

Crazy: to the first that's classified and the second yes.

Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.

* * *

Sisters

A cold wind blew as the menacing black hand surged forward at the small blond haired boy. The wind generated by the movement blew the boys green hat off of his head. He barely managed to escape the grasp of the fowl being that sought his demise. He dashed along the edge of the cliff unconcerned of the fate that awaited him at the bottom. He looked back at where the battle had began at the base of the mountain. The motionless figures of his comrades, his friends and his brother lay there not dead but close. He'd run franticly up the mountain in a vain attempt to escape certain death. After all what could he do, he couldn't fight like the others, he was useless. 'No stop thinking like that.' the thought came suddenly and gripped his heart. It was certain and absolute without hesitation.

He turned to face his enemy despite the odds being stacked against him like this. Fear burnt blatant in his mind but something else forced him to continue to stand his ground as the giant demon rounded the corner. A small mammal with bat like wings floated in the air beside him, it's eyes full of determination. "Ha ha ha what a fool you are trying to fight me, just a human and a small pathetic rookie digimon, or maybe you've realized how pointless it is to resist. Anyway this chase was becoming troublesome…." the giant demon digimon was interrupted by the shouting of the boy who stood firm before it. "Shut up! Do you think I care about what you think? Well I don't and you will not stand between me and my dreams. I will return home and then I will find that person but now you stand there trying to stop me…. So I'll have to get rid of you. I will not let you take away my dreams!" the boy shouted as the small orange digimon that was hovering beside him lurched forward shining a great white light.

Out of the light flew the figure of a man. His pure white skinned body was built heavy and strong, around his right wrist was a thick golden band, on his left shoulder was a golden plate and his chest had four metal orbs embedded in it. From his back extended six magnificent white wings and from the belt around his waist hung a blue material. In the angelic figures right hand was a long golden staff which within moments of appearing smashed into the giant demons stomach.

The giant demon digimon staggered backwards under the force of continues blows from the new born angel digimon. While it seemed that the newly digivolved digimon was winning it was far from the truth. The giant demon digimon had far to much energy and power for the angle to do any real damage. It was then and there that the angel spoke for the first time. "I'm sorry but I have no choice. Goodbye." the boy watched on as the words his partner spoke hit him in the heart. He watched as the angel figure raised his fist where seven beams of lights converged joining ready to unleash the mighty angels wrath. Quicker than imaginable the angel digimon rammed his shinning fist into the giant demon digimon's chest. A tremendous explosion followed and as the smoke cleared the two figures of the digimon could be seen braking up into data.

TK's apartment

"Angemon!" shouted a thirteen year old boy as he woke to find himself lying sprawled on a couch. The boys once messy blond hair was now dyed a deep black, he wore a pair of plain black jeans, a black shirt with a red pattern on it this dark appearance was contrasted however by the camo green jacket he wore over top of everything. He drew some deep breaths remembering where and when he was. "Just a dream. It happened a long time ago." he muttered regaining his calm.

A voice came to him fill of concern. "TK are you okay?" asked a small orange mammal digimon known as Patamon. TK sat there for a second his body still shacking from the shock of the dream. "I'm okay, well I'll be okay I just need something to concentrate on." Patamon sighed at his partners reply out of the duo TK had become the serious one, serious but still he let himself live. He was also the lazy one sleeping ,like Gatomon when she'd found some catnip and gotten very high, through the middle of the day. "So what are we going to do?"

TK was grinning ear to ear. "Oh nothing to fancy just confirm a few theory's." and with that the two found themselves rather occupied for the afternoon.

A few hours latter outside TK's apartment

Takato knocked on the door hesitantly and you would two if one of your life long hero's was on the other side or you might charge in like a mad person. Guilmon sat behind him in a big TV box with eyeholes so that he could see through them. "Takatomon. I'm hungry." he wined as they waited for the door to open. "How can you be hungry? You just ate out the school cafeteria." Takato's statement was greeted by a chuckle from the doorway which was now behind him. Takato turned around to face whoever was behind him.

His jaw dropped as he saw the teen standing there was TK only he looked really different. The black hair was one giant factor but the cloths also made him almost unrecognisable. "You took him to school?" TK asked hardly holding back his laughter. Takato found himself rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well not quite. He kinda followed me to school." After hearing a quick explanation the three entered the apartment where they began their lesson.

TK lead Takato over to his laptop. The screen showed a map of the apartment that they stood in. "Since I can't really go out into the world too much I would like you to act as a kind of agent for me. Look at the screen and I'll explain." TK began his explanation. "You see how there are four dots.' Takato nodded in response. "The three that are crowded here are us. You, me and Guilmon. The fourth one that's in my room is Patamon." with this TK moved the cursor over Patamon. The number 01 came up beside it. He then moved it to the dot in the middle of the group of three. Once again the number 01 came up beside the dot.

It was about then that Takato noticed the difference that existed between the dots. The dot that was on its own was green while two of the three dots were a light blue. The last dot was also green. "Why are the dots blue and green?" he asked somewhat dumbly. TK looked at him for a second before answering. "the blue ones are humans with partners and the green ones are partnered digimon. If a wild digimon were to show up it would be red." Takato let out an "oh" before he started to ask another question. "what does 01 mean?" TK was grinning glad that Takato was so interested in the information he was being taught. "01 represents my bond with Patamon." He then moved the cursor over the dot that represented Takato and the number 03 came up. "You and Guilmon are represented by this number and since this program is linked to a few government satellites I have found ten other bonds like the ones we have with our partners."

TK once again took the mouse and began to scroll which resulted in the view zooming out until it showed the whole of Shinjuku. The map showed seven points where people partnered with digimon were. TK continued by zooming in on one of the other spots which turned into three dots, one green two blue. "This system can locate digimon and humans with partners. You could call in our best Intel asset. It's has two purposes, the first is to warn of digimon emerging into the real world, the second is to track down others who can help us." TK moved the mouse a few times identifying the bond between the human and digimon. The numbers 06,07 and 06. "Okay Takato after you leave I want you to go find 06 so that we can possibly recruit this person and so we at least know who 06 is."

At this Takato stood and began to stride towards the door. "Takato I'm not finished. I want to do a check on Guilmon." TK spoke with an authority that Takato had never imagined from him. Takato turned slowly. "Ah okay." his voice was nervous and edgy. "Don't worry Takato Guilmon will not be hurt in anyway. All I need is for Guilmon to stand still." TK somehow made things calmer just by stating something like that. 'For some reason I feel like I can trust everything he says.' "Okay. Guilmon try not to wriggle okay." with that said TK began to attach wires to Guilmon. He then moved over to his computer bringing up a new program. Takato watched the screen as a large number of ones and zeros came up on the screen. "Takato I don't suggest trying to read binary code. I only know one person who can read binary code for that matter." TK began before entering into an explanation of what he was about to show Takato. "Digimon are grouped and categorised. They have three major groups…" before he could go any further Takato spoke. "You mean Data, vaccine and virus?" in response TK nodded. "There is also one other form of classification. Take Agumon for example he's a dinosaur digimon however he also has human digimon data and machine digimon data. A digimon data is made up of different data types. Dragon, dinosaur, mammal, fish, bird, amphibian, insect, human, machine, parasite angel or demon." moments after TK's lecture there came a beeping sound from the computer. "Okay lets see what this says about Guilmon." on the screen was a set of data.

Main classifications

Data 12%

Vaccine 5%

Virus 47%

Unknown 36%

Secondary classification

Dragon 30%

Dinosaur 30%

Mammal 0%

Fish 5%

Bird 0%

Amphibian 5%

Insect 0%

Human 5%

Machine 5%

Parasite 0%

Angel 10%

Demon 10%

Takato looked at the screen in wonder. "Um what exactly does this mean?" TK looked up from studying the data. "It looks like Guilmon has some aspect that divides him from other digimon. From the looks of his secondary data he could possibly digivolve in some strange ways." Takato frowned. "What do you mean by that?" TK paused for a second. "Most digimon only have three different secondary data types but Guilmon has eight. I'll do a bit more research. You your going to track down 06." Takato barely had time to catch the ear piece that TK had thrown to him. "Put it in. I'll guide you." Takato nodded putting the device in his ear and running out the door.

"he's an odd one isn't he" said a childish voice from the bedroom door. TK just nodded in agreement as he began linking his mike with Takato. Patamon hovered over to him. "did you see it?" TK once again nodded. "I'm guessing things didn't go to well last time."

Matsuki bakery

Takahiro walked casually through the bakery until he came upon the door that lead into the basement. He always hesitated before entering the basement. It was fill of so many bad memories. He took a deep breath and flung the door open and walked down into the basement. In the basement was a simple room with a bed, a desk, a bedside table and a chair. It was this sight that disturbed Takahiro. It disturbed him a lot. So he shouted. "Mei!"

Shinjuku park

Takato was quite enjoying himself as he and Guilmon walked through the much less inhabited parts of the park towards their destination. A voice occasionally coming to his ears. "It'd be best if Guilmon waited in the park until you get back." Takato looked over at Guilmon. "okay boy lets find you a hideout. There's bound to be something here." the two walked off looking for somewhere that would be a suitable home for Guilmon.

It didn't take long for them to find the shed that they just felt was supposed to be Guilmon home. Made of concert with a rusty metal gate out front. Takato walked into the shed to get a better idea of what it was like. Guilmon went to follow him only to fall over backwards as he ran into Takato's back. Takato was to busy looking at the figure that was waiting for him, his heart full of hope and dread.

The Wong apartment

Henry sat on the couch watching his little sister play a callous game of dress up and tea parties with his partner. 'I don't want any of that. Suzie is so innocent and helpless but since digimon are real then those things might be real to. What do I do?' he thought racking his brain for any useful ideas. It all came back to one point,. 'Takato. I guess you and I'll be working together.'

New York

Rob McCoy sat beside the hospitable bed where his granddaughter lay. He felt the guilt of all the lies he'd told the girl throughout her life weighing heavy on his shoulders. He let out a sigh for he was weary of lying. He wanted her to know the truth but was afraid that she'd hate him but he knew he'd have to tell her the truth eventually. "Alice I'm so sorry." he cried his head bowed.

New York (in the 01 and 02 world)

Willis sat against the wall his partner Spritemon on his shoulder. This offered him some protection at least. Next to him was an apparently emotionless girl who'd saved his life an hour earlier. Floating above her head was a part mechanical fairy. The rookie form of the digimon who'd unleashed a lance surging with lightning. Willis had seen it's ultimate form in that fight, Lanciomon, a mech angel digimon. The small digimon that was now floating above the girls head was called lilinmon. "So Sakura you said you were looking for your brother. What's his name?" the girl looked at him blankly she brushed her brown hair away from her eyes with her hands. Her pink eyes looked deep into him. "My brothers name is…"

TK's apartment

TK looked the screen over once again unable to believe what he'd found. "This is a merical." he said unable to take his eyes off of the screen. The screen that had told him something he'd thought impossible. His gaol was there right in front of him. He knew what he had to do. He stood suddenly determination in his eyes. "I'll find you. I'm sure of it." before he could do anything else Patamon reminded him of his situation. "Aren't you supposed to be guiding Takato?"

The Shed

Takato knew the figure who stood before him well. It was the figure of someone very dear to him. The figure before him was a smallish girl who looked to be around ten or eleven. She had long brown messy untamed hair down to her hips. She wore a simple light blue shirt and black shorts down to her knees. Her crimson eyes were fixed on him, then in a moment her bare feet padded across the space dividing them and she brought him into an unexpected hug. He returned the hug without thinking. Her head rested on his chest where she unleashed a torrent of tears and two words. "Takato Onisan."

* * *

Crazy: well i hope you like it. please R&R.

Hazard looking at the new plan: you have got to be kidding me. how can you have so many plots and pots.

Crazy: you know that's one of the only plans thats lasted longer than a day.

Hazard: damn are you sure we're not related.

Crazy: I'm sure. now i hope this was enjoyed. reveiws would be nice and i don't mind flames they'll show me the future.


End file.
